I Just Wanna Live
by ashleyspencer4201989
Summary: Spencer's father is alleged mobster who Ashley works for although Spencer doesn't know that and meets Ashley on her first day at college. Spencer isn't related to Clay or Glenn in this and Ashley isn't related to Kyla. Comments Love! I don't own any of the characters.
1. Intro

-Carlin Mansion/Spencer's POV-

I sat on my bed looking threw the photos of her family and friends I couldn't believe that I had graduated and would finally be leaving this place that I had called home for too long. I put the photos back into the box, standing up I go out in the hallways heading downstairs heading towards father's den seeing Lucas outside. "Hey Luke there is a few more boxes could you please take them to car?"

"Of course I can . Your father is in a meeting with Aiden right now." He said looking at me.

"Alright I'll wait a few more minutes and then I'll go in and thanks Luke." I say politely and sweetly watching him head upstairs I went right inside. "Dad?" I called out seeing him stop talking to Aiden. Yeah Aiden has been my best friends for years and my bodyguard as well. He's the same age as me and he was the one that I had lost my virginity too. We dated but didn't work out because I realized that I was more interested in girls then guys so we broke up but stayed best friends and he is still my bodyguard till this day.

"Aiden it has to be like this..." He stopped hearing Spencer but still kept his attention on Aiden."We will discuss this later Aiden." Arthur Carlin said looking to the young man in front of him.

"Alright thats fine." Aiden Dennison turned around looking at me smiling. "I'll see you on campus in a few hours. I have some stuff to take care of like the whole saying goodbyes." He comes over to me and hugs me leaving the room.

I head over to my father and give him a hug and he hugs me back. "Where's mom?" I asked raising a brow while looking at him wondering where my mother was. She wasn't too happy when I told her that I was gay but she slowly and had finally learn to accept me for me and love me for who I was.

"She's finishing getting ready. So are exicted about leaving us and going to UCLA?" He asked pulling away from the hug and they went over to the couch sitting on it.

"More then you can imagine dad. I know we had our differences about where you wanted me to go but I'm glad that you let me go where I wanted too. Thank you so much." I said sitting down next to him. I bite my lip looking to my father again. "Can I ask what you and Aiden where talking about when I came in?"

He shook his head looking back at me only to stand up going over to the mini bar that he had pouring himself and me some water. "No, you know I wont discuss my business with you or your mother."

Just then my mother walked in. "Good and thats the way it should stay. Spencer are asking your father about business again? You know your not allowed too because if you know too much god knows what could happend and we don't want that." Paula Carlin comes over to me standing infront of me touching my cheek. Yeah I wanted to take over to the family business if needed to be I don't want it to go into the wrong hands. I know about his business because I over hear things and I know how to run it.

"I know mom its just one day this might be mine." Although part of me didn't want it but then again apart of me did.

"No I wont let my business touch you ever. I've tried to keep you out of it the best I could." He looked at his watch and then to my mother and me. "We should get going." He said and just like that I stood up walking out with my mother.

-UCLA-

We pulled into the campus and I took it in. Yeah I've seen it before but now to be apart of it was different I couldn't explain it if I wanted too. My thoughts where broken by the sound of my father's voice. "I wish we could go in with you sweetie but I have business too attend to and your mother has to get to her hospital." This was the story of my life they where always busy so I just nodded my head.

"Its okay dad. I understand and will come and visit as soon as I can." When we had first discussed this he wanted me to live at home but I had rufused too so he said I could live in the dorms only if Aiden came with me which Aiden was happy to get away from home anyways. His parents wheren't the best. His father and I didn't get along cause he was always beating on Aiden and his mother. I hug my parents and then get out of the car. Lucas had droven my Mercedes Benz behind us he handed me the keys. "Thanks Luke. I'll call you later or something." I hug him and then watch him get into the car I was just in watching it drive off. I sigh to myself heading over to the car getting into the trunk grabbing some boxs heading up to Rolfe Hall going to dorm number 201 heading inside.

As I headed inside I seen a beautiful brunette and my eyes instantly roam over her body since her back was too me so I let my eyes wonder over her ass and from what I could see her toned body. She turns around jumping a little bit. "Oh I'm sorry didn't see you there. Are you Spencer Carlin?" My eyes ment her brow hues and I almost forgot how to speak.

"Umm yeah are you?" I tried looking for my card that had given this girls name.

"Ashley Davies." She smiled and I almost melted. She walked over to me grabbing the boxes from my arms. "I was actually suspecting you to be a guy but this works so much better for me." The smile still there on her face. "Is it cool that I took the right side?"

"Yeah I get that a lot. Lets just say my parents are very creative with names." I said smiling back at her nodding my head. "Yeah its cool care to help me get the rest of stuff?" I asked bitting my lip.

-Ashley's POV-

I was hanging a poster of Jessica Alba I didn't even notice her come in until she almost scared me to death. So this is Mr.C's daughter he never told me that she was beautiful. I am now walking with her to her car helping her get the boxes we finished about getting the rest of her boxes and we where talking about something but I'm completely lost because I'm more focused on her ocean blue eyes. Just then my thoughts where broken and our conversation was interrupted by some dark haired boy.

"Player, player." Aiden said coming into the girls room going over to Spencer hugging her and he pulls away from the hug turning his attention to Ashley. "Who's your friend Spence?"

"This is my roommate Ashley Davies. Ashley this is Aiden."

I look at him we already knew each other because of Mr.C but I couldn't let that catch on to Spencer so I shook Aiden's hand. "Nice to you meet you." I said pulling my hand back looking to them.

"You as well."

"So Aid which hall are you in?" God she was smiling and that was a beautiful smile. Focus Davies she is your job you can't fall for her I though to myself.

"This one right down the hall. But anyways I just came to see if you ladies needed any help with anything also to tell you that there is party tonight so we should."

"Of course we'll be there. Come by around eight?" She was already answering for me but I liked it and the fact that we where on the same levels.

"Yeah Aiden come around eight and we will be ready." Oh yeah this was going to be fun. I'm gonna dance with that girl I thought again looking to Spencer and then to Aiden again. Just then my cell goes off and I take it out looking to the caller id. "Excuse me I have to take this and since I'm done here I'm going to get some snacks. Spence you want?" I said looking at her and she told me what she wanted. I flipped open the phone after I left the room. "Hello?"

"How are things going?" It was on the other line.

"Things are good she doesn't suspect anything. I met Aiden acted like we didn't even know each other."

"Alright good. Just keep her safe I'm trusting you since you earned it. But I'm warning you anything happens to my little girl they wont be able to find your body." He hangs up before I could respond and I closed my phone walking down the hall to a vending machine.

-Spencer's POV-

Damnit Aiden for interrupting me I thought when he came in. I was running on my best game and she was bitting by flirting back. I went unpacking my things talking with Aiden. "So Madison Duarte is now your girlfriend thats a change of pace for you although she has slept with like half the population but nice going loser." I say putting some pictures on my desk.

"This is true but maybe I can actually settle her down a bit." He laughed a little bit. "You like her don't you?"

"Who Madison? Not so much no." I wasn't stupid I knew he was asking me about Ashley but I wanted to aviod that if possible.

"No idiot. Ashley." Geez way to take a hint Aiden. I shake my head looking at him once again.

"Maybe. But I don't know if I'm ready to start dating again but she hott." Before I could continue my phone goes off playing 'Somebody Like You' by Pop Evil "The one person I don't want to talk to."

"So don't answer it."

"I have to." I said flipping open the phone. "Hi." I say bitting my lip.

"Hey Spence." The girl on the other line said.

"What are you doing calling me? Are you suppose to be in Europe still?"

"Doesn't mean I can't call you babe. Well I'm not in Europe anymore. I'm back in L.A. and I'm going to UCLA now."

When I hear this my heart drops again and I look towards Aiden again and he could see it on my face. "Well thats good but hey I gotta go I'll call you later." I hang up before she got a chance to say anything else. "She's back."

"And?"

"She's coming here."

"Kyla Woods is coming to UCLA god help us all." He said looking at me again.

I looked like I wanted to cry but just then Ashley came in noticing something wrong as soon as she saw my face. "I'm fine just got some bad news thats all."

"Are you sure Spence?"

The way she said my name I was already feeling better. "Yeah nothing a good party can't fix."

"Party!" All three of us said almost in unison.


	2. Never A Right Time To Say Goodby

-Spencer's POV-

Kyla Woods is many things a hot latina with amazing body, a good friend, a excellent kisser, the daughter of the rival to my father's business and she is also my first girlfriend and first love. Yeah we kept a secret from our families because if they would of known that we where seeing each other it would of had to end or something worse. Only one person who and that was Aiden he is the only one that I trusted. Here I am laying on my bed looking at the ceiling she slowly turned looking to the picture on her desk of Kyla and her she sighed getting up hearing Ashley from the closet. "I'm sure you'll look hot in anything Ash." Did I get just say that out loud? She questioned herself.

"Thanks Spence but I'm pretty sure that you'll look hot no matter what." She said coming out of the closet she was in some blue jean hip huggers along with a black shirt that showed her midriff just right. I scanned over her body yes I was checking her out and she seemed not to mind that. "So what are we going to put you in?" She asked raising a brow coming over to me. "Go through my closet and see what you can find."

I stand up going over to her closet but then I came right back out going back over to my side grabbing a pair of jeans and blue spaghetti strap. I came back out and she is checking me out this time and I couldn't help but blush. "So what do you think?"

"You look hot, sexy and beautiful." She said smiling at me and I found myself smiling back to her. Just then I heard a knock on the door must be Aiden I thought to myself watching her go over answering the door. I was right he came in dressed in blue jeans and red t-shirt I smile to him.

"So where is this party at anyways Aid?"

"The beach its gonna be kick ass but lets get going." We leave mine and Ashley's dorm heading down to my Mercedes Benz I go over to the driver seat getting in.

"Shot gun!" Ashley called it before Aiden he grumbled something getting into the back. I smile to Ashley starting the car pulling away from campus.

- Beach/No one's POV-

The group pulled up to the beach, Spencer parked the car getting out Ashley meeting her intertwined their arms together heading to the party getting three beers and standing by a fire. "So Aiden your girlfriend here tonight?" Ashley asked raising a brow then taking a drink of the beer from Aiden, her arm still intertwined with Spencer's arm.

"Yeah is Madison here?" Spencer asked as she looked over at Aiden, it was obvious that she wanted to be alone with Ashley.

"That she is. And that is where I'm heading off to." He nodded his head in the direction of Madison and he smirked taking a drink and started to head over to her.

"Try not to be a another notch in her headboard!" Spencer called out laughing along with Ashley. She looked at Ashley again smiling. "Dance with me?"

"And here I thought I was going to have to ask you." Ashley said smiling as they headed over to the crowd of dancing peoples. They started to dance with each other each, grinding their bodies against each other, feeling each other's skin on one another was enough to drive each other crazy. The song slowed down and thats when they started to dance slowly with one another for a couple of minutes. Until Spencer stopped which caused Ashley to stop. Her hands on Spencer's waist looking to where Spencer was looking, thats when she noticed the girl.

"Kyla." Spencer said not taking her eyes from Kyla, Ashley glanced between the two of them.

-Kyla's POV-

There I stood in front of Spencer Carlin I watched her first dancing with some slut but then again I don't really know the girl but if she is going after my Spencer gotta be a slut. She noticed me standing infront of her and stopped dancing with the girl. I got here around twenty minutes ago but I watched them kinda stalkerish I know but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't help myself because somewhere between the lies, the cheat and not opening up I fell in love with her. Looking at Spencer's blue hues and then to the other girl's brown ones. "Can I have a minute alone with my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Questioned the other brunette.

"Ex girlfriend." Spencer turned to Ashley pulling away from her. "Give me a few minutes alone with Kyla please?"

I watched the other girl look into Spencer's eyes and then just nod her head. "Okay but I'll be right over there." She said moving over to the spot where she said she would be.

I reached my hand out grabbing Spencer's moving away from the group of people that was dancing. "I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye to you but I couldn't exactly go to your house and be like 'Hey Spence I'm leaving for the summer and for not calling you or answering your e-mails. My time spent away I realized something."

"If it was that your bitch then I could told you that. I realized something too Kyla that I wasn't running from you when you thought I was. You even said yourself that you wanted more then us hell I was hanging onto us for the both of us. And I can't do it anymore I can't just keep on hanging on for the both of us. I need someone who wants to be with me as well and only me." Spencer slowly started to let go of my hand.

"Thats what I realized Spence. I want you and thats all. I'm willing to give us another chance if you are and I promise you that things will be different this time." I looked around some to make sure that people weren't looking or paying attention to us. I took out a Beretta 92FS INOX Stainless 9mm, not pointing it at her or anything just wanted to show her thats when I looked into her eyes. "I also realized that this is who I really am and who I was closing off the people I care about like you. Now can you accept me for who I am and be my girlfriend again Spence?" I put the gun away before anyone noticed the look on her face when I took it was priceless but I didn't want to scare her but I already had, I seen it in her eyes when I looked into them.

She bites her lip looking to the gun watching me putting it away finally looking up at me she sighs. "I can't I'm sorry Ky. I love you and I know you love me in your own little way. But I just can't right now. Maybe sometime soon there is just one thing I ask of you Kyla that if you are serious about this fight for me." She leaned up kissing my cheek, leaving me standing there.

-Ashley's POV/UCLA-

I watched the girls from a distant talking to someone I wasn't really that interested in hell he was a jock and guy so me being interested not a chance. I thought that I seen a gun so I excused myself from the conversation going to get another beer since that was a little bit closer to them. I had my hand on my gun which was between my pants and shirt but my shirt was over it just in case there was a gun play. But their wasn't and I released my hand from it. Spencer is now coming over to me I know all about her and Kyla Woods because of the file that Mr. Carlin had gave me on his daughter their were pictures but they didn't do Spencer justice. I smiled when she came over to me. "What was that about?" I asked looking at her.

"Nothing its just hard to explain thats all and right now I just really can't." She says sadness was in her eyes and I could tell it and didn't like it very much. I wanted to go over to Kyla and punch her or something but I took the better judgement and didn't because if I did my cover would of been blown. I look to Spencer again.

"If you want to talk about it thats what I'm here for." I say smiling which caused her to finally smile. "How about we get out of here?" I asked holding out my hand to her. She gladly accepted and we started to talk towards her car getting in heading back to the dorm getting their we headed to our hall and our dorm room. I looked at her when she was starting to undressed and then I turned away going over to my side to get undressed myself.

"So you ready to talk about it yet?" I asked getting onto my bed. I was wearing boy shorts and a white beater. I didn't want to pressure her into telling me but yet I had to do just that for Mr. C.

She shakes her head smiling. "Its either you really wanna know or your just curious." She said looking at me sitting on her bed. She was in pj pants a black beater. She lays back on her bed. "Its nothing really I'll tell you about tomorrow when I'm not about to fall asleep." She said smiling.

I smiled to myself looking at her. "Promise?"

"Promise." She mumbled slowly drifting to sleep.

I watched her for a few hours she had fallen asleep without covers on I slowly and quietly got up covering her with the covers that where on her bed, I bend down kissing her forehead. "Goodnight sweet girl." I whispered seeing a slight smile on her face. I go back over to my bed getting in it falling asleep myself. My alarm clock went off at five in the morning, I get up shutting it off and change into my running clothes. I leave the dorm and started my daily job a million things running through my head like how Spencer looked like a angel whenever she slept and about last night with the dancing, when she touched me I just wanted to melt into her touch. Yep I was runner to clear my head the only thing I had on me was my cell phone and my weapon of choice although that didn't help much but I had it just in case. Just then my phone went off and it was Aiden. I stopped flipping it open. "Hello?"

"I see that your not asleep and thats good meet me in the park."

"Your lucky I'm running dumb ass. Alright I'll be there." I say hanging up heading to the park.


	3. Its Beatiful Lie-Part 1

Major updates coming right now. Thank you guys for reading and making the reviews. Trust me it was worth the wait.

* * *

-The Park/Ashley's POV-

I ran to the park seeing Aiden with someone other people I ran over to them, and Aiden handed me a bottle of water. I finally can make out the one person drinking the water. "Mr. C what can I do for you?"

"Did you meet Kyla Woods at the party last night?" Mr. Carlin asked looking to me and then I shrugged a little bit.

"Yeah I did but not personally. I mean she went off talking to Spencer but I stayed as close as I possible could without being noticed or suspect by Spencer." I say closing the bottle of water looking at him.

"Well that's fine and good just what did they discuss?" He asked raising a brow still looking at me.

"I don't know yet but I made her promise to tell me later on today before she fell asleep. So I should know by sometime today." I say looking back at him.

"Once you find out call me and tell me exactly everything she says."

"What you want me to write it down as we go along? This way I remember word for word."

"Well not word for word. Just the main information." He says looking at me. "Remember Ashley I own you so don't get any cute ideas when I say jump you ask how high." He looks at Aiden. "Dinner this Sunday remind Spencer." He said as he started to walk away with the others heading towards a car.

I look to Aiden and shake my head, seeing he had something to ask or say at that moment. "Just ask whatever is on your mind."

"How does Mr. Carlin own you?"

"My father was murder by The Wood's crime family along with my mother. Mr. C's men came in before they had a chance to come after me. I was hiding under my bed. After I thought it was over I came out."

"So basically there was a shoot out at your place?"

"Yeah and before you ask or cut me off again. Mr. C was a friend of my dads so I've known Spencer since I was little she just probably doesn't remember because I didn't come around since my parents where killed and I totally had forgotten what she looked like. But anyways Mr. C came in after his men grabbed me he told them to release me. He found my Aunt on the Southside of town and that's where I'm from he checked on me ever once awhile I worked odd jobs for him. This life of violence is all I know so when I was sixteen I joined a gang which Mr. C did get me out of when he offered me this job. So in everything Mr. C owns me." I say looking at him again waiting for a reaction or something.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I have another question though and then we head back to campus. Where's your weapon when your running?"

I about laughed my ass off looking at him, I brought up my knee placing my shoe on the bench and then I reached into my sock pulling out a butterfly knife it was custom and had A.D. on the handles and then I put it back. "Nice right?" I watched him nod his head and then we started to run back to the campus.

"So one more question Ash this isn't about revenge on the Woods family is it?" Aiden questioned as he walked into the dorms.

"If I could take out Kyla Woods I would in a heartbeat but Mr. C gave me this job and if Kyla makes a move on Spencer I will do my best to take her ass down." I say this as I stood in front of my dorm room door. I watched Aiden head inside of his dorm.

-UCLA-

I walked back into the dorm Spencer didn't even notice me because she was still unpacking some stuff listening to her iPod and singing. I listened to her she was singing Good Charlotte-I Just Wanna Live.

'I rock a law suit when I'm goin' to court  
A white suit when I'm getting divorced  
A black suit at the funeral home  
and my birthday suit when I'm home alone  
talking on the phone  
Got an interview with the Rolling Stone  
They're sayin' "Now you're rich and now you're famous  
fake ass girls all know your name and  
Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous,  
Your first hit it, aren't you ashamed  
Of the life, of the life, of the life We're livin" '

Thats was all I needed to hear I go over to her attacking her with a sweaty hug feeling her jump a little bit and then hugging back only to realize that I was sweaty so she shrieked a little bit. "Ahh! Ashley get off me your all sweaty!" She yelled the earphones had dropped out of her ears. "Come on!" We were laughing by now and I let go.

"Feel good?" I asked smiling watching her shake her head and smile back at me.

"I didn't know you where a runner. Thats so cool Aiden is a runner too. I never really got use to it but then again I never really got into it either." She was rambling and I wont lie I liked it.

"Yep thats me Ashley Davies the runner, thats cool that Aiden is a runner, after I clean up we should go get a bite to eat." I say looking at her smiling grabbing a bottle of water drinking it.

"Yeah thats fine with me and who knows I might join you on a run sometime but I wouldn't cross your fingers or get your hopes up. Also tomorrow would you like to come with me to check out classes and stuff?" She said smiling at me that was a very cute smile. I was really starting to like seeing her smile.

I smiled back to her. "I would love too come with you too look at your classes and stuff Spence." That smile remained on face as I moved around the room gathering my stuff for a shower. "I'll be right back Spence." I say winking at her leaving the dorm room and heading over to the showers.

-Spencer's POV-

I didn't even hear her come in until she attacked me with a hug and scared I relaxed and started to hug back only to feel how sweaty she was which had caused me to shriek I'm surprised that Aiden didn't hear and come running in with his gun that would of been bad and weird at the same time. I'm glad he didn't I heard the door open and I thought Ashley had forgotten something. "What did you forget?" I asked looking up seeing that it wasn't her. "I thought I told you that I needed space." It was Kyla with flowers, I sighed.

"You did but let me get this out." She looks at me and I nodded my head allowing her to continue. "I'm going to fight for you and I will take down anyone who tries to get into my way this way I'm with you and only you." She gives me the flowers. "Because I'm in love with you Spencer." She turned around walking out before I could say anything.

I sighed looking at the flowers and then I hear a knock. "Come in!" I yell looking towards the door wipping a tear from my eye. I smiled seeing its Aiden. "Hey just the guy I was going to call." I say hugging him and then I look to the flowers again.

He hugs back looking at me raising a brow. "Who are those from?"

"Kyla...She stopped by only to tell me that she isn't going to give up on trying to get back together with me and gave me those." I look at him and sigh hearing Ashley come in. I look at her and smile picking up the flowers handing them to her. "Here Aiden brought this for you."

"Uhh thank you Aiden." She said taking the flowers slightly confused. "But there is something you should know. I'm gay." She bluntly said it and I couldn't believe it but a smile appeared on my face.

"Uhh your welcome and I picked them up for Spencer to give them to you she was nervous about it." I hit his arm when she wasn't looking giving him that I'm going to kill you later look and then too Ashley again smiling.

"Yeah I was nervous and embarrassed because we just like met yesterday and I didn't want to seem like I was coming onto you or anything." Here I go rambling again dammit Aiden why couldn't you play a long! I thought to myself. I turn to Aiden. "Join us for breakfast?" I threw a evil glance his way. "This way I can kick you under the table." I mumbled under my breath. He nodded and then we all left heading to a little restaurant right around the corner. I sat next to Ashley and Aiden was across from me and I was kicking him in the shin.

"Ow!" He said and then looked at me. "I meant to say oh Spencer your dad wanted me to remind you of the family dinner this Sunday he invited me to come as well since I'm family."

"Oh great that should be boring." I turn my attention to Ashley and I smiled. "How about you join us this Sunday and I wont take no for answer."

Ashley looked at me and then to Aiden then back at me biting her lip looking as if she is thinking about it god she even looks cute doing that I thought. "Well?" I asked getting a little bit sick of waiting for her to answer.

"I would love to join you and family along with Aiden for dinner this Sunday." She said this as she took a small bite of her bagel.

"Alright its settled then we go to dinner at my place this Sunday." I said a smile now appearing on my face and I had stopped kicking Aiden. The smile didn't leave my face all throughout the meal and the rest of the day.


	4. Its Beatiful Lie-Part 2

-Ashley POV/Carlin Mansion-

The past few days had been great the day that I wasn't looking forward was here its Sunday and I sat shotgun in Spencer's car she still yet had to explain to me about Kyla but we never had time alone between Aiden and Kyla randomly showing up I was getting pissed off not to mention Mr.C wouldn't be too happy. I looked up to the mansion sighing to myself. "I don't think this is good idea Spence." I say looking over to beautiful blonde Aiden had gone inside.

She brought her hand to my cheek and I froze right there her touches do that to me. "Look I'll protect you okay I promise and I wont let anything happen to you now come on." She said offering me her hand after she pulled it away from my cheek. I slowly took her hand walking inside of the mansion we headed into Mr. C's office. "Dad?" She asked as we went inside she was still holding my hand which felt so good our hands in each other I shake my head focus Davies I thought. I thought that Mr. C was going to choke on his drink when he saw me but he didn't.

Mr. Carlin went over to us and he hugs Spencer which made her let go of my hand. "Hello sweetie. Did you look around the campus like you where planning too?" She nodded her head. "Who is your friend?" He was playing it cool as if he didn't know who I was he'd probably yell at me later for this but hey in my defense it wasn't my idea.

"This is my dorm mate and roommate Ashley Davies. Ashley this is my father Arthur Carlin." Spencer had said that so sweetly and innocently we shook hands as if we didn't know each.

"Its nice to meet you sir." I say taking my hand back and thats when Mrs. C walked in and I watched Mr. C go over to her kissing her on the lips. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked seeing it was Spencer.

"Look sweetie Spencer brought a guest. Ashley this is my wife Paula. Paula this is Ashley." Now she did choke on her drink when she saw Spencer and myself went over to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine guys really. Its nice to meet you Ashley please excuse me while I go check on dinner." She excused herself leaving the office.

"Umm Ashley do you want to go see my room?" Spencer asked and I just nodded my head she was in front of me and I got that we'll talk later look from Mr. C. We walked up some stair case going to Spencer's old room it was huge.

-Arthur's POV-

I'm going to kill her where my first thoughts upon 'meeting' Ashley again I watched the two girls go upstairs and then I called Aiden into my office. "Why didn't you tell me that Spencer was bringing Ashley tonight? How much time have they been spending together recently?" I asked pissed I was because Ashley was doing her job but I told her not to fall for Spencer and if they got involved together there would be hell to pay. "Well?"

"They have spending a lot of time together and every time I tried to call Spencer would interrupt. I'm sorry boss." Aiden said looking at me the boy was telling the truth I think I scare him at times.

"If they fall for each other there will be hell to pay because then the plan of Spencer having a semi-normal life and college experience is blown we cannot and will not allow this to happen. I don't care what you do just make sure it doesn't happen." I was yelling now and hoping that the girls upstairs wouldn't hear me.

"How can tell that they are falling for each other boss?"

"The look in my daughters eyes and Ashley's as well. Make sure it doesn't happen."

"Consider it done." Aiden said and I dismissed him pouring myself some scotch taking a drink.

-Spencer's POV-

I closed the door cause I could hear my father's voice raise up a little bit I wonder what he's yelling about now. I turn on some music and the song was Alex Parks-From The Inside. I go over to bed sitting down next Ashley looking at her. I liked feeling her hand in mine it felt so right and it seemed like she had gotten that somehow. "Can I be honest to you about something?" I asked raising a brow sitting back leaning up against my headboard.

She looked up at me and smiled ours eyes meeting and I wanted to melt right there and kiss her like I haven't kissed anyone. "Sure whats up Spence?" she asked raising a brow. I loved hearing the way that she said Spence.

Okay here I was going to tell her everything when my phone started to go off seeing it Kyla I put it on ignore and then I shut the off okay good no more interruptions. "Alright here I go. Ashley I feel safe when I'm with you more then I have with anyone in this world. I love being around you and I can't stop thinking about you. And when I'm away from you I miss you and I want you there. And if this is too much I can bury it and not ever say anything word about this ever. I know we've only known each other for like a week now but I feel like I've known you all of my life and I could trust and be with you forever." I sigh getting that out looking at her waiting for her to say or do something I was biting my lip.

She had been listening intently still looking at me but before I could say anything else she reaches over kissing me on the lips it wasn't full of the love/hate it was full of need, passion and desire. She slowly pulled away from me looking at me. "Good because I plan on protecting you and being with you no matter what. And I feel the same way you do Spence." She says smiling kissing me once again pulling me ontop of her. She was running her hand down my back to my shirt helm and then I felt it on my skin giving me chills she must of felt them because she pulled away. I tell her it was fine and I kiss her once again. I felt her hand move to my right breast feeling her grab it softly slowly messaging it. I moan into the kiss my tongue wanting access into her mouth and she replied allowing it. We almost didn't hear the knock on the door when I heard it I pulled away and she grunted some taking her off and out of my shirt sitting up I had groaned myself. "Come in!" I yelled a little bit annoyed and pissed now.

Aiden walked inside seeing us. "Your parents wanted me to get you guys for dinner. Did I interrupt something?" He asked raising a brow seeing my pissed off. "Okay I'm gonna take that as a yes but uhh dinner time." I even noticed the death glance from Ashley she was so cute and sexy when she did that. We started to get off the bed when Aiden left the room following him but we stopped at the door.

"You looked very sexy with that glance." I couldn't help myself it just came out and thats when she kissed me again pulling away we headed for the dining room.

-Ashley's POV-

All through dinner Spencer's hand was on my knee slowly making it up to my thigh ever now and then but I had to stop her because if she hadn't stopped I would of started to fuck her right there. After dinner was done, we went into the living room to watch some television or something. I stood up looking at Spencer. "Bathroom?" I asked, she told me where it was. I went in using it and on my way out there stood Mr. C. "Mr. C let me explain I had nothing to do with this. It wasn't my idea Spencer invited me."

"Ashley do you know what I do to people who fuck with my family? Or try and screw me over?"

I nodded my head. "Yes sir I do but I swear to you I am not trying to screw you over or trying to fuck with your family. I promised you that I would never do that or anything to hurt your family." Yeah a little bit scared I was I mean he has threaten to kill me a few times now.

"Good then I wont have to tell you what will happen if Spencer ever gets hurt on your watch." He walks away from and I leaned up against the wall. I could never let Spencer get hurt because of me hell I'd take a bullet for the girl. I collected myself and I walk back out to the livingroom sitting next to Spencer she had asked me what took so long. "Nothing to worry about." I say smiling at her trying to act like the conversation with Mr. C didn't affect me any.

"Well we should get going. Come on jerk and beautiful." Spencer said smiling the jerk must of been towards Aiden both him and I stood up heading outside waiting for Spencer since she was still inside saying her 'goodbyes'.

"You can't get into a relationship or anything else with Spencer." I heard Aiden say which brought me from my thoughts. I look at him questioning some stuff.

"Jealous?"

"No you just can't. She is your job."

"If Spencer and I get into a relationship or anything else its none of your fucking business."

"He'll kill you and he isn't messing around with that Ashley." I seen the seriousness in Aiden's eyes but before I could say anything Spencer came out and got into the car and we where off heading back to campus.

-UCLA-

Spencer and I say goodbye to Aiden and we went to our dorm she grabbed me pulling me into a intense kiss and then I pulled away smiling at her. "We actually have to sleep because classes start tomorrow." I say smiling kissing her again and then she pulls away.

"Your right Ash but I'll only do it on one condition."

"Yeah whats that?" I asked kissing her neck some waiting for her to say her terms. I hear her moan into my ear.

"One you have to stop doing that for now." She got out as much as she could. "And two you have to hold me."

I pulled away and heard her groan some. "What? You told me too. And I accept your terms." I say smiling kissing her again and we both changed into our pajamas going over to Spencer's bed laying down on it. She put her head on my chest and my arms went around her. I kissed her head and slowly waited for her to drift asleep and then I fell asleep myself. I hadn't set my alarm for running and that was fine with me just holding Spencer in my arms and I was content.

The next morning I woke up to someone opening the door and my free hand instant went under my pillow hearing someone come inside and thats when they seen us together.


	5. Think I'll Go To Boston

-Ashley's POV-

I slowly released my grip on my gun realizing who it was Kyla Woods. I started to move myself away from Spencer. "Oh my fucking god!" She yelled and I'm surprised that Spencer didn't wake up she must be a heavy sleeper cause the only time she moved is when I moved away from her. I got out of the bed finally looking to Kyla. "We weren't properly introduced I'm Ashley Davies." I stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"Kyla Woods." I took my hand back realizing that she wasn't going to shake hands. "What the hell where you doing in my girlfriends bed!?"

"Last time I checked with Spencer you guys where broken up and we just fell asleep thats all." She was now in my face and I look at her.

"Thats not what it looked like to me and we are working things out so I suggest that you back off my girlfriend before I make you."

"And I suggest you get the fuck out of my face before I make you." Before I knew it Aiden came in seeing us in each other faces.

"Whoa girls! How about we not do this." He said but neither one of us moved.

"Its fine Aid really she is just a slut who I can take out any day of week." That did it before I knew it I hit her and we were fighting Spencer was now up by now pulling us off and away from each other. Aiden holding Kyla back, Spencer holding me back.

"Come on bitch say it again!" I yelled trying to go after her but every attempted was blocked by Spencer same with Kyla and Aiden.

"Aiden get Kyla out of here!" Spencer yelled and Aiden grabbed Kyla tossing her over his shoulder although there was a struggle between the two taking her out of there. About ten minutes later Spencer had me calmed down and Aiden had came back.

"Next time the bitch wont be so lucky and I'll take her out next time." I said looking at them and I hadn't even recognized my own voice I sounded like Spencer's father and that scared me and by the look on Spencer's face it had scared her a little. There was a awkward moment and silence. I stood up finally looking at them again. "I'm going to shower." I moved around the room grabbing my stuff heading to the bathroom.

-Spencer's POV-

Ok now that was a little bit scary she just sounded like my father I watch her leave the room and then I looked towards Aiden. "Did you get Kyla calmed down?" I asked biting my lip.

"I did my best too Spence." He was now sitting in the desk chair and I was sitting on my bed.

"You did your best?" I questioned raising a brow knowing that he actually did he best the only way to actually get Kyla to calm was too see me and knew it.

"Yeah I did the best I could. I think..."

"I have to see Kyla." I interrupted him.

"Thats exactly what I was thinking." He said standing up. "I'm only a phone call away Spence." He leaves the dorm room.

I sighed standing up changing into a pair of tight jeans and a shirt that said 'I'm cute thats how I get away with everything' I moved out of the room heading to Kyla's dorm. I had more respect for her so I knocked on the door waiting, I knocked again. I watched the door open but it wasn't Kyla who had answered. "Hi is Kyla here?" I asked raising a brow looking at the girl who answered the door yeah she was hott.

"She's in the bathroom but your more welcome to wait if you want too. I'm Carmen." She held out her hand and I gladdly accepted it.

"Spencer." I say smiling and then I took my hand back.

"Its nice to meet you." Carmen said smiling and then Kyla came in. "I have to get to class. It was nice meeting you Spencer." She said standing up leaving the dorm.

"New bodyguard?" I ask biting my lip.

"Yeah something like that." She looked at me. "Your new girlfriend or whatever the fuck she is to you is dead."

"Kyla don't do it." I said going over to basically pleading with her. I knew that Kyla met business when she told me this. "Please Kyla don't do anything to Ashley for me."

She sighed looking at me now. "Fine only one condition."

I look at her and raise a brow wondering what she had up her sleeve. "Fine what do you want?"

"Geez Spence make it seem like I'm holding a gun to your head." She moved closer to me and I almost backed away but I didn't. "I want you. We will go on a date and then go from there. So what do you say?"

I look at her and sighed in defeat if it was the only way to keep Ashley safe I would have to agree. "Fine I'll go with you but you have to give me your word that you or anyone out of your family, hit men or anything like that will not touch Ashley Davies."

"Consider it done." She said closing the space between us kissing me roughly on the lips at first I resisted but then I finally gave into the kiss. The kiss wasn't like Ashley's at all it was rough and hard and I hated myself for giving in but Kyla had been my first everything so it was out of habit.

I pulled away a few minutes later. "I have to go to class." I started to leave.

"I'll see you tonight Spence." She says watching me shutting the door behind me.

-Aiden's POV-

I shoot a basket making it in but my thoughts where else were I was worried about Spencer I hadn't heard anything from her all day. Thats when I bumped into someone looking at them. "Better watch where your going." I say to the guy.

"Your one to talk." Just then Spencer walked in and waved to me and I waved back to her. The guy looked at Spencer. "Damn how did you bag a hottie?"

"She's my best friend so you better watch your tongue." I looked at him. "Aiden."

"Glenn." He said shaking hands with me and then the coach said that practice was over and to hit the showers so we did. I came back out going over to Spencer.

"Whats up nerd?"

"Nothing I just got stuck with a date with Kyla jerk." She said standing up.

"Explain this to me now." I say as we walked out of the gym looking at her.

"Its the only way to keep Ashley safe from Kyla so I agreed. I'm hoping that its only one date." She said looking at me waiting for some advice or something.

"Ok first things first does Kyla know its just one date? And secondly I think that Ash can take care of herself and third don't give into Kyla I spent too much time putting you back together Spence." I put a arm around her and she does the same and we walk like that.

"I hope she knows its only one date, and Ash does seem like she can handle herself but not with this life and don't worry Aid I'll keep you updated and I wont be falling for Kyla again anytime soon I promise." We walked back to her dorm after we got some lunch. "I have to pick out a outfit and get some work down already the first day and I have a paper." I nodded my head and kissed her forhead watching her go inside and then I left.

-Spencer's POV-

I'm glad that I have Aiden as my best friend he had been there for thick and thin even after everything that has happend to us. I go inside and over to the closet. "Fuck it forget it I'm going like this." Just then there was a knock on my door I open it seeing no one but a folder and then I bring it inside tossing it onto my bed. I shrugged sitting down on my desk, I had to get some work down for this paper.

About twenty minutes later I finished the sentences I was working on then I turned my attention back to the folder it had my name on it. I sighed grabbing it back from the bed just then the door opened. "Hey Ash." A smile now appearing on my lips as she went and laid down my bed.

"Hey Spence. Uhh classes." I set the folder down went and laid down next to her. "So what did you do today?" She rolled over looking at me and I had rolled over as well.

"Lets see I went to class, I had lunch with Aiden, and IhaveadatewithKyla." I said that last part quickly and all together hoping that she didn't catch it.

"What was that last part?" She asked raising a brow.

I sighed looking into her brown hues. "I have a date with Kyla." I had said just above a whisper I seen the hurt in her eyes. "Ash I don't want too but I have too."

"Why?"

"To protect you but she means nothing to me anymore." I reach up touching her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"What do I need protection from Spencer?" Ashley asked opening her eyes to look into my blue hues.

"Just trust me okay?"

She nodded her head. "Fine but its only one date right? And besides your coming back here to me right?"

I nodded my head this time. "Of course I am." My thumb ran across her cheek. "I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"People always asking something of me, or expecting something different from me. I think maybe I'll runaway."

"To where?" She chuckled at me.

"To Boston I have never been there I hear its beautiful. But only if you come with me." I say smiling.

"Of course I will." Ashley said leaning in kissing me softly on my lips now this is the kiss I've been wanting all day. I kissed her back feeling her now pressed up against me and I felt like I was going to melt. I knew I was getting wet just from a kiss. I slowly pull away looking at her.

"I have to get ready but trust me when I say we'll pick this up later." I kiss her again and this time she gets on top of me and I never want to stop kissing her but I hear a knock at the door pulling away. "Just a minute!" I called out looking up at Ashley again kissing her softly on the lips once more letting her get off me I fixed myself and then I get up answering the door. "Let me guess your gonna take me to Kyla?" The guy nodded and then I looked towards Ashley. "I'll be back after my bad date." I said leaving the dorm room.

-Ashley's POV-

I sighed watching Spencer leave I didn't want to let her go I wanted to tell her that I could handle Kyla Woods and whatever the bitch threw at me. I sat down in the computer desk chair noticing the folder, I know I shouldn't look but I couldn't help myself I grabbed it opening it up seeing some pictures but they weren't of Spencer they where of me, Aiden and Mr. C and then there was some information. "Shit." I said grabbing my cell calling Aiden. "Come on you idiot pick up your damn phone." Just then he did and before he could say anything I did. "We have a problem come to Spencer's and mine dorm." I hung up before he could even get a word in just looking threw the pictures and information. About ten minutes later I hear a knock and I get up answering the door. "What took you so long?"

"Whats the problem?" He asked looking at me and then I handed him the folder.

"That is. I don't know who sent it too her, or how they even knew or anything like that." I ran my fingers threw my hair looking at him. "What do we do now?"

"We hid it or get rid of it." He said looking threw the folder. "This has Kyla written all over it." He muttered out closing it and then handing it back to me.

"You should of let me take the bitch out this morning after everything she deserves it." I say going over to my desk putting the folder with my Spencer folder that Mr. C had given too me.

"Well that would have blown your cover." He said standing back up looking to me. "Besides relax a little bit go out and have fun Ash."

"I can't I'm worried about Spencer and I promised her that I would be here when she got back."

"Your so whipped." He said laughing at me and then I punched his arm.

"Get out of here Dennison and go have fun with your girl." I say sitting down on my computer desk chair and then I watch him leave. Just then my phone went off getting a text from Spencer 'Missing you.' I smiled at it sending one back. I decided to run I had a lot to think of now. I went and changed into my jogging outfit and I started to run listening to my iPod.


	6. No Hospitals,No Questions,Stay With Me

-The Park/Spencer's POV-

I was brought to the park by the guy who picked me up and then he got the door for me as well. "Thank you." I said to him getting out of the car and then he lead me to Kyla, I had text Ashley in the car and when I got her responds I had smiled. She came over to me and I looked her over. "Wow you look amazing." I say smiling she was wearing a black dress that had fit her in the all the right places.

"Thank you." She said smiling back at me we took a seat on the blanket. We were talking about old times, and what we did over the summer. "You know Spence I never met anyone like you." I swallowed the water that was in my throat hard looking at her. I had met someone but right now I had no clue where I stood so I decided to do the thing I was best at.

"Yeah me neither." I lied I had to learn to lie with this business. We went on eating and discussing things I was actually having fun which had shocked me, she had a small radio playing and I heard our song and she asked to me dance I kindly accepted.

-Ashley's POV-

Okay so my jog took me into the park I past couples and everything else but I stopped seeing Spencer and Kyla I hid so no one would see me and I just watched them god I felt like a stalker but after everything that I have been threw with Kyla's family and the fact that Mr. C would probably want to know about this. I finally tore myself away when I seen them embrace in a lip lock and thats when my heart also broke. I wanted to cry there but I decided against instead I started running again trying to get my mind away from the image I just seen and away from them. I get back to my dorm going inside heading over to the showers taking one once I finished I changed into some boxers and a wife beat that was black. I heard a knock on my door and I get up answering it wondering who it was. "Yeah?" I say raising a brow at the girl who now stood in front of me.

"Hi I'm Carmen and I was wondering if you have seen Kyla Woods or even know her?" The girl was hot but there was something off so I just shrugged.

"Nope she's on a date with someone but you can always join me right now." I smirked letting the girl in but I was still nervous and being safe at the same time. I closed the door after she came inside.

-Kyla's POV-

I pulled her into a kiss that was soft and tender thats when I felt her starting to kiss back only to pull away again. "Sorry." She shakes her head and tells me not to be. "Wanna go?" I ask looking at her and then we leave going over to the car getting in. I wrap one arm around her looking at her. "Did you at least have fun?"

She smiled again nodding her head. "That I did. I thought it would be boring but it was sweet and gently very unlike you Kyla." I didn't know how to take that so I just look at her and smile.

"What can I say Spence. I'm fully of surprises." I say smiling still as we pulled back up to the dorms. I walked with her to her dorm and I look at her once again. "Are you sure you don't want to come back to dorm?"

"I'm sure and this was just one date Kyla thats all." I shake my head looking at her.

"We'll see about that Spence especially if you want to keep Ashley safe." I say a smirk now on my face because I held all of the cards, I lean in kissing her on the lips walking away from her this time.

-Spencer's POV-

Oh fuck me solid I thought after she left and then I moved inside seeing Carmen and Ashley on her bed just talking and laughing. I was jealous and a little bit pissed now I cleared my throat and they both jumped a little bit. "Kyla's back to her dorm now Carmen and I'm sure you can show yourself out." I say looking at her and then to Ashley yeah me being jealous was never good.

"Alright well I guess I'll get going." She turned her attention to Ashley kissing her cheek. "I will catch up with you tomorrow over coffee." She stood up leaving the dorm room. Thats when my attention went back to Ashley.

"What was that?" I questioned but now I wish I hadn't afraid of the answer.

"Just made a new friend thats all Spence but I gotta get some sleep so I'll see you in the morning." She mumbled and grumbled a little bit laying back on her bed and I sighed changing my clothes going over to my laying down on it falling asleep well as did Ashley.

Going to bed angry was never good but waking up angry was even worst and thats how I woke up only to notice that Ashley was gone either running or having coffee with her new 'friend' I sighed getting up going to take a shower once I came back Ashley was there with a bag and coffee.

"Peace offering?" She asked raising a brow smiling and I couldn't help but smile back at her and I felt my angry from last night and my jealous gone going over to her I take a hold of one of the coffees drinking it. I thought about dumping it on her but I decided against it and instead I brought her into a kiss and then pulled away.

"Whats in the bag?"

"Donuts chocolate donuts." That topped it off I was no longer mad at her and a smile spread across my face and I reached into the bag grabbing a donut.

"I hate to drink, and eat on the run but I have a class." I kiss her again leaving happier then what I was when I had woken up. After class I had come back to our dorm I almost had forgotten about the folder but I went on looking for it. I sighed when I couldn't find it on my desk or anywhere else. I looked over at Ashley's desk going over to it maybe it got mixed in with her papers some how I started to go through the drawers noticing that one was locked I grabbed a pick and I picked the lock. "I'm good." I said out loud to myself smiling opening the drawer thats when I seen them. Inside was a 40 Caliber Beretta 96 FS and the file that I had been missing. I pull out the gun placing it on the desk examining it engraved was 'Ashley Davies' it was a nice weapon. I reach back into the drawer bringing out two folders and I sat back in her chair that still smelled with her and I tossed them onto the desk sighing a little bit. All of this made no sense to me but I was curious so I opened both of the folders reading and trying to make sense of all this and now I was crying after a few hours of trying to make sense and crying I heard the door open and I grabbed the gun pointing it to the door seeing Ashley. "You have some fucking explaining to do Ashley!" I yelled and she stopped right where she was.

-No One's POV-

Ashley stopped dead in her tracks seeing Spencer with her gun and the folders out. "Spencer put the gun down." She said slowly closing the door but kept her body and her eyes where Spencer could see them. "Come on put it down." She said making her move over to Spencer. Of course she was being careful because Spencer had a gun on her.

"Don't you fucking move." Spencer said now standing up the gun still pointed at Ashley. "Until you explain yourself and how you know my father I don't want to fucking hear it." They couldn't do this here and Spencer knew it. She moved away from Ashley the gun still pointed her way. "Grab the folders and come on!" She yelled and Ashley did like she was told. Spencer hid the gun and they left the dorm room going to Spencer's car, they both got in unaware that they where being followed. They go to one of her father's warehouses getting out going inside. "Now fucking explain yourself to me Ashley." She took the gun out pointing it at her once again. Spencer's gun was on her which was a Ruger Model SR9 9mm, Spencer had Ashley's gun with her as well.

"I was hired by your father as your bodyguard on campus and off campus. You've known me since you were a kid Spencer. Yes I'm from the South side of town but before then I lived with my parents whom where killed by your girlfriend's parents because they knew your father. I've worked odd jobs for your father since I was ten years old, and then your father came to me about you."

"So thats all I am to you Ashley a fucking job." The gun was starting to lower but she brought it back up looking towards Ashley.

Ashley shakes her head and started to more towards her but stopped shaking her head. "Yes you were at first but not anymore there is something between us or else you would of pulled that trigger by now." She looked into Spencer's eyes whiched had caused Spencer to lower the gun handing it back to Ashley.

"You should of told me from the beginning I would of understood and Kyla isn't my girlfriend." Spencer sighed looking to Ashley. "Your right about one thing though there is something there between us but I don't think I can trust you after this." And thats when they heard a shot and Ashley had ducked Spencer behind something going with her as well.

"Aw how cute Spence can't trust you anymore Ashley. You should of died along time ago with your parents you slut!" Kyla called out she was hiding behind something she had followed them there and had Carmen with her along with a few of her father's men.

"You're the fucking slut!" Ashley ducked her head out pulling out her gun shooting it and then hiding once again. "You need to call Aiden." Ashley whispered to Spencer and then looked at her pulling her into a kiss that was soft and tender full of passion as well. She pulls away looking at Spencer. "Just in case." She said looking to Spencer again and then she heard someone's gun go off and ducked back up shooting as well.

Spencer got onto her phone and called Aiden telling him where they where and then she hung up grabbing her gun out, and then poking her head and letting her bullets fly as well going back to hiding. She looked at Ashley and then they nodded their heads to each other getting up together moving but also firing their guns at the same time. They had gotten separated and were hiding in different spots.

Ashley looked around a little bit more so looking for Spencer noticing that they had taken out a few of Kyla's men and thats when she seen Aiden sneak in. "Get to Spencer. I'll cover you." She mouthed to him and then they nodded to each other and they both shot their guns towards Kyla and Carmen she was covering Aiden and making her way towards Kyla and the others ducking behind something as soon as Aiden got to Spencer.

"Ya know Spencer you could have prevented this by being my girlfriend again but now I have to kill your new girlfriend." Kyla called out trying to draw out Spencer or Ashley. She would never kill or hurt Spencer just Ashley is the one she was after. Just then Spencer appeared and she dropped her gun. "Ready to end this?"

"I wont go back out with Kyla and this isn't the way!" She yelled but before she could get anything out Ashley jumped in front of her guarding her from the bullet that had gone off from one of Kyla's men taking Spencer down with her. Just then Aiden popped up and shot the guy. Before anymore bullets could fly Kyla, Carmen and the one last guy that was left had disappeared. She felt Ashley roll off her and her attention went back to Ashley. "Ashley!? Ashley!?" She asked putting the girl's head into her lap tears had started down her face.

"I fucking told you no one shoots Spencer!" Kyla yelled and then shoots the guy, getting rid of his body and then her and Carmen left.

-Spencer's POV-

Aiden had came over to us taking Ashley's pulse. "She's alive but she's hurt badly we need to get to the hospital Spencer."

"No hospitals, no hospitals, no questions, no questions." Ashley whimpered her hand on her shoulder she had been shot there and losing a lot of blood. I looked to Aiden and then to Ashley who had tears rolling down her cheek. I ripped my shirt applying pressure to Ashley's wound.

"Shh baby its okay." I whispered to the Ashley looking at Aiden again. "We have to move her and get her out of here. The safe house out of town or my studio." I said still applying pressure listening to Ashley slightly cry. "Ash you gotta stay with me okay." I had found myself crying as well. Aiden picked her up and I went to my car starting it, he put her into the back and thats when I took off heading to the safe house out of town. It was only like ten minutes away I pulled up parking, Aiden brought her inside and onto the bed. She was mumbling some stuff barely making any sense. "Baby I'm right here I'm not going anywhere I promise you that." I say softly but tears were coming out of my eyes. "Ash?" I asked seeing she has passed out. "No Ash come back stay with me." I say trying to wake her up yeah she was shot but who knows with gun shot victims. "Ash baby come on wake up and stay with me." I rubbed her cheek lightly, and I still crying. "Come on baby stay with me."


	7. There For You

-Spencer's POV-

"Baby I'm right here I'm not going anywhere I promise you that." I say softly but tears where coming out of my eyes. "Ash?" I asked seeing she has passed out. "No Ash come back stay with me." I say trying to wake her up yeah she was shot but who knows with gun shot victims. "Ash baby come on wake up and stay with me." I rubbed her cheek lightly, and I still crying. "Come on baby stay with me." I say softly and then Aiden came in and I look at him. "She needs a doctor go and kidnap one or something. I can't lose her Aiden." I demanded and then he left.

She stirred awake looking at me, she was sweating and in pain still from the bullet. I thought it was still in her but I was unsure. "Spencer..." I put my fingers to her lips and then I leaned down kissing her head. "Shh baby its okay Aiden went to get help." I say softly.

"From who?" She seemed like she was about to freak out but I stopped her once again.

"A doctor we are kidnaping don't know who all I know is that I can't lose you." I kiss her forehead once again hearing the door open I move away from the bed and then I hide waiting on a voice or something.

"Spencer its me Aiden." He called out he had another guy with him that looked scared. I come out to the livingroom looking at the guy and then to Aiden again. "He's here to help his name is Clay."

Clay looked at me and then to Aiden. "Uhh as much as I hate this being brought here at gun point but what am I doing here?" He asked looking at us.

"Hi I'm Spencer Carlin and I need you to work on my girlfriend well she's more like a friend since I don't know exactly what we are." I stopped when I realized that I was rambling and then I take him to the bedroom. "She has been shot." I state watching him start to look over her.

"The bullet is still in there. To remove it I have to take her to the hospital." I brought up my gun pointing it at him and I shake my head. "Okay no hospitals then. Alright then I will need a... penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of whiskey." I moved around the safe house it had everything that Clay needed I brought it to him giving Ashley the liquor and she took a huge drink and I slowly take the bottle back from her. I couldn't be in here for this so Aiden decided to help Clay, I leave the room kissing Ashley softly on the lips and then going to the livingroom. My cell phone rung and I seen that it was my dad. I flipped it open answering it. "You have so much explaining to do."

He was caught off guard by this I could tell before he answer. "You where in a shoot out?! Spencer Marie Carlin you have more explaining to do then myself."

"Yes there was a shoot out okay dad but that only happened after I found out that you hired Ashley as my secret bodyguard and too spy on me!" I yelled right back to him.

"How did you find out about her?"

"I went through her desk dad. I know I shouldn't of and I'm sorry that I did because she got shot protecting me. The bullet was met for me and she jumped in front of it." I could feel hot tears rolling down my cheek. "If she dies I will never speak to you again and thats a promise dad." Before he could respond I hung up allowing myself to cry. It was about two hours later when Aiden and Clay came out I stood up looking at them.

"She's resting. I got the bullet out and stitch her up, she will be sore for the next week or two." Clay said looking at me and then I nodded my head, I go over to a closet and I grab a bag tossing it to Clay he looked confused. "Whats this?"

"It had twenty thousands dollars in it be back in a few weeks to remove her stitches I'll send Aiden to get you and thank you again doctor." I say heading back to the bedroom sitting down on the bed just watching her sleep.

"Is she.." Before Clay could continue Aiden interrupted.

"Always." He said and then they left Aiden took him back to the hospital.

I know that Aiden wasn't coming back so I got up and I locked the door after he left. I came back sitting down once again only to lay down next to her slowly wrapping a arm around her. "I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me baby." I whispered to her slowly kissing her head.

-Ashley's POV-

I woke up and I looked around unsure of where I was I slowly started to get up but I stopped feeling the pain in my shoulder. "Fucking bitch." I mumbled as if Kyla was there next time I'm gonna shot and kill her. I tried to get up once again but doing it much slowly then before I manged to get up heading to the bathroom. I use it thank god there was a bathroom I was still very unsure of where I was. After I used the bathroom I came out and I grabbed my gun just in case, I made my way to the kitchen and then I seen Spencer and I smiled.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked without turning around she was making some pancakes.

"So you heard me huh?" I asked smiling still going over to her. "I needed to pee and besides I have to deal with the pain sometime Spence." I slowly wrap my good arm around her looking at the pancakes. "They look amazing." I kiss her cheek smiling. "I could get use to waking up and having you make me pancakes." I say smiling still and a smile was on her face. "Just where are we?"

"A safe house that only Aiden knows about." She said kissing my cheek and then she went back to the pancakes. "So we are safe here for now. But we should start moving in two weeks." She said not looking at me now I was confused and it showed on my face.

"Keep moving?" I asked the confused look still on face as I put my gun down on the counter looking at it and then looking at the back of her blonde head.

"Yep well after the shoot out and everything I talked with my father and I told him that you died but before that I told him that I would never speak or see him again if you died. The only way I can think of us to be free is that." She turned her attention to me now after putting the last pancake onto a plate.

"So you told Mr. C that I was dead?" There was worry in my voice, I knew that he would never stop looking for his daughter.

"Yeah I did because I realized why we couldn't be together because thats what my father wanted." She said looking into my eyes and I could see it that she wanted to be with me.

I needed time to process this I look away from her. "I need to think about this Spence." I say pulling away from her and then I walk away from her heading out onto the back porch it was really beautiful remote area, with a lake and everything. I sat down one of the chairs thinking about this lets see two choices go on the road with the women I love well yeah I have fallen in love with her or two go back and get killed not really much of a choice there I would run with Spencer and spend the rest of my life running with her if I had too. My thoughts where broken by Spencer coming out.

"Hey." She said waving a napkin. "I come in peace." She said smiling and I smile back she sits down next to me handing me my plate and setting the coffee down next to me. "Its really beautiful up here."

"Yeah it is. I'm sorry about freaking out Spence." I say looking at her once again reaching over pushing some of her beautiful blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Tell me who knows about this place again?" I ask looking at her and then I started to eat the pancakes.

"Just Aiden he pays the bills and stuff out here." She said looking at me again. "Why?"

"Because instead of running how about we live out here? I mean only Aiden knows and he seems very trustworthy. Think about it Spence. Beautiful view, your father will never know, and its remote no one will find it, and it has you and me." I say looking at her once again finishing the pancakes. "These where really good Spence." I grabbed my coffee taking a drink.

"That could work actually." She said looking at me. "Considering we are in a small town right outside of L.A."

"How small?" I ask taking another drink of the coffee.

"Lets see there is a local high school and college about another town away." She said putting her head on my shoulder but not my bad shoulder she kept herself away from that shoulder at all cost. "We could always change our names and then go to the college."

I nodded my head putting my coffee down once again wrapping my good arm around her and I kissed her head. "All in time Spence." I mumble just sitting there holding her felt right. I sighed kissing her head once again and I felt her move and she was now looking me I leaned down kissing her softly on her lips and she kissed me back slowly my tongue grazed her lips wanting access and she lets me have access to her mouth allowing our tongues to wrestle. I could feel my wetness starting to grow. I hear her cell phone go off and I pull away groaning a little bit. "Ignore it." I tell her and move my lips to neck kissing it.

She brought out her phone looking at seeing it was Aiden allowing me to continue to kiss her neck she opened her phone. "What?" She asked a little bit annoyed. I hit her pulse point and she let out a moan. "No...Aiden I'm fine. We are around in the back." She hung up and I let myself hit her pulse point once again hearing her moan again. She pulls away from me and I groaned again. "Aiden gonna be here any minute and believe me when I say I want to continue this." She smirked kissing me once again.

-Aiden's POV-

I thought I heard Spencer moan before she hung up on me but I shook my head blowing it off. I pulled up to the house getting out of the car and then I moved to the back seeing the two embraced in a heavy make out session that seemed so loving. How could I have possibly broken those two up? I cleared my throat and they slowly pulled apart but stayed in a loving embrace, I moved sitting down in a chair across from them. "Well good news or bad news first?"

"Good news." Spencer said looking at me.

"Well I got your cash from your saving bonds and checking accounts their in the trunk, and some clothes for the both of you most of Ashley's stuff is my trunk as well, oh and..." I reach into my pockets pulling out a new set of identification for them setting it down which including new social security, names, passports, the basics.

"Okay so whats the bad news?"

"I thought that Mr. Carlin was going to shoot me when I told him that I didn't know where you were Spence so you guys might want to lay low for a few weeks." I say looking at them.

"I don't think we will be going much of anywhere right now Aiden." Ashley said looking to her shoulder and then to me again. "And besides we've made a decision."

"Whats that?" I ask looking at the two of them.

"We've decided to stay here and call this home for awhile." Spencer said looking at me. I sat back taking this in and then I looked around to the girls once again.

"Alright what do you need from me?" I ask looking at them apart of me knew that they would be safe here but then again apart of me was edgy about this.

"Well you just gave us our new lives so I'm thinking just continue to pay the bills and stuff." Spencer said watching Ashley stand up, Spencer had moved to sitting down right next to Ashley.

"I'm going to lay down seems that my shoulder is getting the best of me." She says leaning down kissing Spencer and then she moved inside of the house.

"How is she doing really?"

"I don't know Aid. I really don't know but I'm here for her after the stitches come out and stuff seems that we're going to the college in the next town over. Probably going to have to find real jobs and stuff soon." Spencer said looking at me and then we both got up she grabs the ids and things. I helped by grabbing the plates we made our way inside.

"You should at least call your father Spencer at least once awhile just to let him your still alive." I say going to the kitchen with her.

"Fine I will but only once a month thats all." She says looking at me and then we moved back outside and over to my trunk openings grabbing the stuff out of it bringing it inside. "Do you mind grabbing my stuff for me and bring it here?"

"Don't worry I will. Remember Spence I will be here for you through everything and all of it no matter what." I said as we got the rest of the things out of my trunk. I hug her and she hugs me back I still had strong feelings for her but I would never show them. "Alright well I'll be back later." I kiss her head leaving the house.

-Spencer's POV-

I waved Aiden off he was right to worry I could tell he worried in his voice, making my way to the back porch again I took a deep breath in and let it out. There was some much going on and things I just needed to think. Taking out my cell phone I scrolled down to my father's name and pressed send.

"Spencer where are you?" He asked without a hello or anything I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm safe dad. I just wanted to call and say that I love you and that I'm safe don't worry or come looking for me." Before he could say anything else I hung up taking a deep breath in once again and I let it out.

Making my way down to the lake I glanced at phone in my hands and I made a decision right there. Throwing the phone into the lake I would get a new one a better one and my father will never be able to track us down. I had to keep Ashley and myself safe.

"Goodbye dad." Thats all I said before I made my way up to the cabin, heading inside I had no idea what was going to come. I'm nineteen for fuck sakes and I'm in love with a wonderful women. Making my way over to the bedroom I checked on her seeing that she was sleeping I smile to myself.

Going fully into the bedroom I laid down next to my Ashley, wrapping an arm around her but I was careful because I didn't want to hurt her. "I love you." I said to a sleeping Ashley who just smiled and cuddled up close to me. Holding her close to me I fell asleep instantly.


	8. By The Way

-Arthur's POV/Carlin Mansion-

I sat at my desk looking at the guy across from it and I picked up my gun pointing it at him. "Aiden I haven't seen my daughter in four years hell the only time I hear from here is when she calls which I know your behind anyways. You have ten minutes to tell me where she is." I say standing back up moving in front of him taking off the tape that was on his mouth. Oh he didn't come willingly my men had to drag him in here kicking and screaming. "After your ten minutes are up and you haven't given me an honest answer I will kill you." I say looking at him he had me looking everywhere for Spencer for four fucking years and I was tired of planning games.

Aiden looked at me he had been beaten to bloody pulp. "You really gotta think this through Aiden I mean the life you've made for yourself I can take that away from you in a heart. You should know better and not think that I wouldn't because I would and you of all people should know that." I say heading over to my drink table grabbing a bottle of water pouring it on him. "So tell me where my daughter is its as simple as that. Hell if you tell me I'll even give her hand to marriage to you. So just fucking tell me and save yourself from anymore pain." Just then his cell phone rang and I reach into his pocket grabbing it looking to the caller id. "Who the fuck is Jessica?" I ask raising a brow then I let it go to voicemail. I wait until it was finished. "Whats your code Aiden to access your voicemail?" He gave it to me and I entered it and I put it on speaker.

"Hey Aid its me Spencer just checking in on you since I haven't heard from for week. I'm really starting to get worried hit me back. Bye loser." I closed the phone. "Now I want and explanation and the location of my daughter." I say as I point my gun to Aiden's knee and I shoot him there. I heard him yell out in pain.

"Fine I'll fucking tell you!" He yelled looking at me pain in his eyes along with fear. "She's in a safe house the next town over. She's a teacher there. She has a good life now Mr. Carlin please don't ruin that." He said looking at me pleading.

"Lucas!" I yelled and he came in instantly. "Get the doctor patch him up I want him to show me where my daughter is exactly." I say leaving the room to make preparation.

-Spencer's POV/ Ridgeville High School/Her Residents-

I hung up my phone after getting Aiden's voicemail once again I was really starting to worry about him what if my father did something to him or what if The Woods got him. I sat back in my chair and I closed my eyes and then I hear someone come in and instatly I grabbed my gun but I didn't let it show. I open my eyes to see a brunette standing in front of me and I smile looking at her. "And what can I help you with ?" I asked sitting behind my desk putting the gun back where I had hid it. I stood up going over to her wrapping a arm around her.

"I figured that you where on your lunch and so was I and we could go together." She said smiling at me leaning up kissing me softly and I returned the kiss. "So what are you in the mood for today Spence?" She asked pulling away from the kiss now looking at me.

"Hmm I was thinking Chinese. How does that sound?" I ask looking at her the smile still on my face. I was a teacher at the local high school and Ashley was the music teacher at the college. We were happy and I was glad that we had decided to stay here and no one knew us or expected anything from us.

"Chinese it is then." She said smiling and then she took my hand and we left holding hands. We had decided to wait to have sex or make love until we where married to each other which was in two weeks but lately I found myself wanting her more and I knew that she felt the same way. We made our way inside of the Chinese restaurant we sat down we already knew what we wanted besides each other. Four years of sexual frustration kinda gets to you. After our lunch she took me back to the High School not only was I a teacher but I was also the boys basketball coach Ashley taught me how to be tough though. "Don't have too much fun with me and I'll be thinking about you." She kisses me and I kiss her back leaning up against my desk pulling her close to me. She pulls away and kisses my nose and I smile. "I'll see you at home Spence." She said leaving the classroom.

There was no practice today because they had won their pervious game I thought they could use a break, I pulled up to my house yeo I still drove that Mercedes Benz I had it swept and looked theough to make sure my father didn't have any tracking devices on it, I had purchased a new cell phone for Ashley and myself. I unlock the door and go inside and thats when I notice Aiden tied to a chair and I feel a gun to the back of my head. "I don't care who you are but thats not a wise choice."

"Give me your purse Spencer." Demanded the voice behind me.

"I don't know who you think you are but you got the wrong person." I say tossing my purse to Aiden's feet and I started to put my hands up but I stopped and elbow the guy in the gut making him move the gun and double over thats when I kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Alright thats enough!" Someone yelled grabbing the gun putting it onto the table next to Aiden. I had stopped as soon I heard the person recognizing the voice. I turn around and see my father standing there I looked straight at him with coldness and nothingness in my eyes and then I moved over to Aiden.

"I want you out of my house now." I take the tape off Aiden's mouth and I started too look over the wounds but I stopped. "How could you tell him were I was?" I asked hurt in my eyes and I reached down grabbing my purse looking for my gun.

"Your not going to find it Spencer and for the record it wasn't easy getting it out of him hell I even offered your hand of marriage to him the only time he broke is when I shot him in the leg." He said looking at me and then to Aiden. "I should just finish him off." He said taking out his gun pointing it to Aiden and thats when I stood up standing in front of Aiden.

"You already made me lose Ashley your not taking away Aiden." I say looking at him my hands behind my back and I called Ashley. "Look dad please don't take Aiden away from me he's the closest thing I have to family now."

He shakes his head and then he grabbed the picture that was closest to him and he looked at it. "Your lying to me Spencer because you still have Ashley and your getting marriage in two weeks." I looked confused now and he moved over to the answering machine. "Your friend Lindsey called to say how happy she was and to say that she would be there basically she R.S.V.P. we talked for awhile. I love this little town because everyone seems to talk and the most major event is your wedding."

"Dad please don't ruin this for me. I love Ashley with all my heart and I swear to god I will kill you if anything happens to her." I closed my phone and then looked at him again.

He shakes his head. "Don't worry Spencer nothing will happen to Ashley and oh yeah your wedding is called off." He said and then just then Ashley came in.

"Let go of me you son of bitch!" She called one of the guard's had grabbed her trying to sneak in. He releases her and our eyes connected with each other. I was scared and worried that they would do something to her.

"Nice of you to join us Ashley please." He moved aside letting her make her way over to me. "And before anyone can object your guys wedding is over. Instead Ashley your going to watch Spencer get marriage but not to you to Aiden." I was sending the death glare my father's way.

"Never I wont do it. I don't love Aiden I love Ashley and only Ashley. You can't do this! I'm not a child anymore you can't control me!" I yell looking at him.

"I don't care! Your getting marriage to Aiden or else." He pointed his gun at Ashley now and my heart felt like it just dropped. "I'll kill here without even thinking twice about it or before you can even blink. Its your choice but either way your marrying Aiden. You decide right now either she dies or lives her life is in your hands. Or maybe I'll just kill them both."

"Your insane!" I yelled and then I look to Ashley sorriness in my eyes and then looked back at him. "I'll marry him." I said just above a whisper tears where rolling down my eyes which hardly even happened now not unless they where happy tears.

"What was that Spence?" He asked as if he didn't hear me.

"I said I'll fucking marry him!" I yelled now trying to hold back sobs and I watched him put his gun down.

"Okay." He said as he looked over at me. "I will grant you guys one more night together but my guards where be all around the house and sharp shooters as well. They see either of you trying to escape they will shoot you." He said looking at us and then to Aiden. "Come on untie the boy we have to go. I'll send a car for you guys tomorrow." He said and then we untied Aiden checking on him.

"I'm so sorry Spencer." He kept on repeating to me.

"Its okay Aiden really." I wiped some tears away noticing that guard had to help him out the front door.

Arthur comes over to me and kisses my head. "I'll see you tomorrow." He leaves closing the door behind him. Thats when I clasped into Ashley's arms crying.

-Arthur's POV/Outside-

I look over at Aiden. "Good job boy." I say moving over to my car with him he was walking just fine but with a limp since I did shoot him. "And now that our families have been planning this wedding since you decided to help us find my daughter although you knew but anyways it will happen in four days. "

Aiden wipes away the blood from his lip. "I'm just glad that I agreed and you allowed me to take your daughters hand Mr. Carlin." He smirked as the car pulled away from Spencer's house. "They had no clue what is coming to them."

"Don't worry son they soon will find out." I say coughing and then I look at Aiden again. "I will die soon enough and you will take over my business but keep Ashley around as my final wish. I don't care what you will do with her but she has to stay around to watch Spencer and you. They made me think she was dead and that my daughter hated me well we will see who dies laughing." I say smirking as we headed back into the city.


	9. Next Heart Attack Will Be My Last

So this one is a little bit shorter its mainly about Paula and Arthur. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter like you have done the rest.

* * *

-No One's POV/Los Angeles/Carlin's Mansion-

Arthur walked into his mansion he had it built back when it had just been Paula and himself, sighing to himself he walked into his office and sat down in his chair. Thats when he heard the soft knock. "Come in!" He yelled looking up at the door seeing Paula come in.

Paula walked into Arthur's office she only came in here when she had some things to discuss with her husband. "Is she coming home?"

"Yes tomorrow. I'm sending a car."

Paula nodded her head while looking over at her husband. "And Ashley what happens to her? Because I'm pretty sure she's the one that convinced Spencer to only call every now and then."

"Thats Aiden's decision." Arthur said this as he stood up and went over to his bar and made himself a drink which was scotch his favorite. "Spencer will be marrying Aiden in two days and Ashley's fate is up to Aiden."

Paula watched her husband take a drink. "Thats not right Arthur and you know it."

"Your going to defend her after everything they have both done?" He questioned his wife as he moved towards her now standing in front of her. "Questioning that decision is like questioning me Paula."

"Then yes that is exactly what I am doing because clearly your not thinking with a clear head right now Arthur. You cannot and will not force out daughter to marry someone she does not love!" Paula was yelling now which was something she never did to Arthur hell anyone hardly stood up to Arthur.

He raised his hand slapping her hard across the face. "Don't ever fucking question me again! This wedding will go on as planned. This next heart attack will be my last the doctors have said it. So yes this wedding will go on as planned. Not even you can stop it Paula."

Paula placed her hand onto her cheek were Arthur had hit her, he had never hit her before he was a different man from whom she had married. She didn't say anything else, just turned around and walked away with tears falling down her face. She had no idea how to protect her daughter. Heading into their bedroom she laid down on the bed.

Arthur took a deep breath in and then let it out he had never put his hands on his wife before ever. Hell he hand never been a violent man towards his family but something inside of him had change inside of him. "Lucas!" He yelled out watching the door open.

"Sir?" Lucas asked as he stood in front of the Arthur's desk looking over at him.

"Pick up Ashley first and then Spencer. Just when you pick up Ashley bring her here I would like a word with her before my daughter arrives." He said as he looked back towards Lucas.

"Of course sir." Lucas said as he left Mr. Carlin's office.

Arthur went back to the paper work on his desk and sighed a little bit, he knew this was wrong deep down but he was hurt at the moment and wanted revenge on his own daughter for not coming home and telling him the truth. He rubbed his eyes standing back up he went over to his mini bar and made himself a drink.

-Later that night/ Paula's POV-

I didn't join Arthur for dinner hell I didn't even want to look at my husband but then again this person wasn't my husband he was someone else. I took a deep breath in and let it out, I had been crying for hours because of Arthur. The tears just kept coming out of my eyes.

I laid there for hours it seemed like, it was seven at night I shouldn't be crying in my bed trying to figure out how to protect my daughter. Going through my contacts I come to a name it was a name that I never thought I would ever call. Hell it was someone I never wanted to call. I press send and then listen to the ring.

"Hello?" The voice said on the other end of the line.

"Its Paula Carlin. I need your help. It's about Spencer."


	10. Never Be The Same Again

-No One's POV/Ashley and Spencer Place.-

Ashley moved around the cabin, she was a hundred percent sure that there was no way out of this. "I should have made that under ground tunnel like I was going to." She stated as she continued to move around looking out the windows, she counted at least four snipers. Mr. Carlin hadn't been playing around. She glanced over at Spencer, seeing she had not moved from were she had been standing. "Spencer." She called out to her. Nothing. She became alarmed. With this she quickly made her way over to the door and opened it. That's when she looked down at her chest and seen the red light. Spencer came back behind her and pulled her back inside closing the door after her.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She questioned as she looked over at Ashley.

"No, I was just hoping there wasn't a guy out front this way we could order a pizza." She said as she looked over at Spencer who just started laughing at Ashley, who now began to laugh as well. "I just wasn't sure if there was one out front but I am now. Your father went through a lot of trouble to make sure we didn't go anywhere."

"That's Arthur Carlin for you." Spencer mumbled as she looked over at Ashley. "We should have built that under ground passage like you were going to." She stated and Ashley just nodded her head. "I'm sorry about all of this Ashley." She said as she went over to the brunette.

"Its not your fault Spence. We thought we could stay hidden forever. We will figure everything out. I just hate that your father is forcing you to marry Aiden. Because the truth is, I wanted you to be my wife for the rest of our lives. But I fear there is no way out of any of this." She mumbled that last part softly. "What if we kill Aiden and your dad?" That's when she seen the look on Spencer's face. "Okay maybe not."

Spencer shook her head and moved into the kitchen. She was stressed, and when she was stressed she needed to do something with her hands. That's when she began cooking dinner. Ashley was still looking for ways out, but there was none. "Dammit." Spencer heard come out of Ashley's mouth as she continued to cook dinner for them. She finished dinner while Ashley was looking for stuff. It wasn't much, Sloppy Joe's and mac and cheese.

Ashley came into the dinning room while Spencer was putting the food onto the table. "He took all the guns and weapons Spence." She said as she sat down next to Spencer who was making herself a plate.

"I figured as much. Make your plate. We can try to search the hidden areas afterwards." She said as she began to eat watching Ashley pile the food onto her plate and then start to eat as well. After they were finished, they went on the hunt and no luck. "Damn I never thought he would look there." Spencer said this as she closed the night stand drawer.

"He probably had his men search every inch of this house." Ashley stated as she looked over at Spencer. "You know through all of this your still as beautiful as ever."

Spencer felt a blush coming on and she looked down and then back up at her. "You know your not that bad yourself." Saying this as she went over to Ashley, she looked up and grabbed her, kissing her gently on her mouth. Ashley responded instantly and kissed her back just as gently. Feeling Spencer's tongue trace over her lips, she granted her access inside of her mouth.

The kiss began to get intense quickly. Spencer could feel the bed at her knees and she laid back pulling Ashley on top her not breaking the kiss. In fact, she moaned into the kiss. Ashley pulled away from the kiss sitting on top of Spencer without saying a word she lifted her shirt up and tosses it aside. Her black laced Victoria Secret bra came off next that's when she made her way off Spencer and stripped out of her pants and thong.

Spencer took all of Ashley in. Sure she had seen her naked before but not like this, this time it was different. She did the same just like Ashley had done previously and stripped out of her clothes. "You're so beautiful baby." She stated causing Spencer to blush, she grabbed Ashley again, reconnecting their mouths pulling her down on top of her once more.

Ashley moved her mouth from Spencer and began leaving a trail of kisses finally getting to her neck. That's when she began her assault hearing Spencer moan loudly. One of her hands cupped Spencer's left breast and began to massage it softly, causing her nipple to get hard. She moved her hand that was on Spencer's breast down her stomach leaving Spencer with shivers at Ashley's touch. Her fingers touched the outside of her gently. Her eyes looked into Spencer's, asking for permission. she just nodded her head in response.

Her fingers traced over Spencer's clit gently. She could hear Spencer let out a soft moan. that's when she finally entered inside of Spencer. She heard her gasp lightly.

When the thrust began it was soft at first. "Mmm Ashley." Spencer moaned out. Ashley continued, causing Spencer to moan more as Ashley maneuvered in and out of her. "Faster.." She moaned and Ashley did as she was told.

When she began hitting Spencer's spot she could feel how tight she had become and how close she was to the finish. "Cum for me baby.." Ashley whispered gently in Spencer ear.

"Ashley.." Spencer moaned out Just before she climaxed intensely all over Ashley's fingers. She pulled out of Spencer carefully, who was breathing deeply now. Ashley brought her fingers to her mouth and moaned as she tasted them.

"We can rest now if you would like." Ashley said as looked down at Spencer.

"Fuck rest." And just like that Ashley was now laying on the bed with Spencer hovering over her. They lips connected once again crashing into each other's.

"I want you inside of me." Ashley said looking into Spencer's eyes.

-Ashley's POV-

I sighed to myself as I held my blonde in my arms. She had fallen asleep. It was around four am and we had been going at it since midnight. This was it, the last and only time that we could ever do this. Watching Spencer roll off me, I got up and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself.

I glanced back at her before I left the bedroom, going to the back door. Looking out of the window, I took a deep breath in before letting it out. The thought of losing Spencer, especially to Aiden, was killing me. I, in fact, didn't trust that Aiden was 'sorry'. Maybe he was working with Mr. C.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced over to see the radiant woman behind me. "Hey beautiful." I said leaning into her touch when she started caressing my cheek softly.

"What's wrong?" She asked sleepishly. As she moved in front of me, I took in her naked form.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about things." I stated as she moved facing the window now, I wrapped my arms around her shielding her body from any pervy guys out there. Plus, I just wanted to feel her against my body.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked as she leaned in.

"No this is helping just enough." I said as I kissed the back of her head. "We should go back to bed because we don't know when your father's guys are going to show up." She nodded her head and I wrapped an arm around her neck and led her back to the bedroom.

When we laid down, she laid back on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her closely. Leaning my lips down I let them brush hers lightly. I watched her fall back to sleep. "Good night my angel." I say softly before drifting to sleep myself.

-Spencer's POV-

When I woke up Ashley was still sleeping. I couldn't wake her because she was just too cute for me to disturb. Moving out of bed I got dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt and a hoodie. After that, I made my way out to the kitchen to make some coffee. I made some breakfast as well, placing it onto a tray I brought it into the bedroom.

Ashley woke up to the smell of breakfast and she smiled seeing me I loved seeing her smile. "I made you breakfast in bed." I said with a goofy grin on my face bringing it over to the bed. Watching her sit up, I placed the tray in her lap and then sat down on the edge.

I smiled as she took a drink of her coffee. She usually cannot function without having a cup. "Morning beautiful." She said as she leaned over and kissed me, gently of course. I responded, but feeling her pull away, I felt alone in that moment.

"Morning," I said as I got off the bed and sighed glancing at the clock on my dresser. "It's almost ten and they aren't here yet. Seems like its going to be a long day." I mumbled as I went over to the closet.

"I like you wearing my clothes." I hear her say and that brought a smile to my face. I turned around facing her. She had eaten everything off her plate.

"They fit rather nicely." I stated as I went and took the tray off her lap she leaned up and surprised me with a kiss. Feeling her soft lips on mine I kissed back only to pull away this time. That's when I seen her pout. "Don't give me that look." Making my way out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen.

Washing the dishes, which I hated doing; but it had to be done the dishwasher was full of the clean dishes from yesterday, sighing deeply to myself as I did so. I turned around and took in the brunettes appearance. She was wearing hip huggers that were black and s tight shirt that fit her upper body just right. I grabbed her by the face and brought her into a passionate kiss.

Hearing a knock on the door I broke off the kiss, Ashley went looking for something in the kitchen while I went answered the door. "Lucas. I guess its time now huh?" I asked as I invited him in closing the door behind him.

"Not for you. Just Ashley Mr. Carlin wants to see her before I bring you to the house. I'm sorry this is happening Spencer. I'm not backing your father hundred percent on any of this. I wanted you to know that." He said this as a tear slides down my cheek.

"Why just Ashley?" I asked wiping the tear away before he could notice.

"No idea he just wants to see her." That's when I turned my head to see Ashley standing in the door way.

"Can we.."

"Yup." Before I even asked the question he turned away from us.

Going over to Ashley I placed my arms around her. "He wants to see only you. Luke said he wasn't sure why and that he would be back for me later." She held me close as I began to cry now was not the time for this. She lifted my head and brought me into a deep passionate kiss.

Pulling away I watched her wipe away my tears and tell me everything would be okay. I couldn't focus on what she was saying she kissed me against tenderly and I responded. Feeling her pull away I felt cold and dead inside watching her walk over to Lucas and than out the door. I followed pulling the door open. "Ashley!" I called out to her watching her glance back at me. Two men stood in front of me as I continued to call out to her as she got into the car. Lucas started it and then drove away. All I could see was the back of her wavy hair.


	11. My Way

**_Thank you guys for the reviews._**

**_ - Thank you for the lovely reviews and you will find out what happens. ;)_**

**_Fufu- All good things come in time._**

**_Taymm- Trust me there is more coming._**

**_Sonfanatic- Yes Aiden and Arthur do suck a lot in this story._**

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

The drive seemed longer than usual it was a couple of hours outside of the city. When we pulled up to the Carlin mansion I glanced out the window at it. These might be my last moments but all I could think of was Spencer. My Spencer. That was all I wanted to see if this was going to truly be it. Feeling the car stop I took a deep breath in and then let it out. I checked my sock to make sure that I still had the knife in there. It was a steak knife but better than nothing at all.

Lucas got out of the car and opened the door for me, then he brought me into Mr. C's office but not before he knocked on the door. "Leave us Luke. Get Spencer in twenty minutes." He stated not looking up from his desk. "Sit down Ashley." He said still not looking up from his paper work.

I went over to the desk and did as I was told sitting down across from him. "Mr. C.." I watched him raise his hand and that's when I knew to shut up. But there was so much I wanted to say if I had to plead for my life I wanted to be heard.

"I'm not going to kill Ashley." He stated finally looking up from his paper work. "In fact I wanted you here first because I wanted to inform you that you will continue to be Spencer's body guard and you will live here full time."

My face went blank as I looked back at Mr. C. "So you're not going to kill me?"

He chuckled a little bit looking back at me. "No but I know this is going to kill you on the inside Ashley seeing Spencer marring Aiden and being around her twenty four seven without being able to ever touch her again." A smirk now rested on Mr. C's face like he was satisfied with himself. "That's all I wanted." He said going back to his paper work.

I stood up to leave I was almost to the door when I heard him clear his throat. Turning around I faced him. "Your room will be next to their room just so you know." He stated looked at me I wanted to stab him right there. "Oh yeah and by the way you will be going out with Paula today she has some business to attend to and requested that you join her." He said as he waved me off like I was a fucking slave.

I left the room and found a different guard in front of me David I think his name was. "Let me guess you're here to show me to my room." He nodded his head and I followed him.

-Spencer's POV-

It has been four hours since I last seen Ashley; I had packed things that I wanted and things that I thought she would want. That is if she was still alive I prayed to god that she was because if she wasn't I would never forgive him. Hell I might even kill him myself. I packed pictures of Ashley and I hell there were albums and just picture frames.

Hearing a knock on the door I sighed and made my way over to it opening the door seeing Lucas and Bruno standing there. Bruno was a big guy well built like a body builder with dark cold eyes and black slick hair. He had honestly scared her from time to time; my attention went back to Lucas. "Is she dead?"

He shook his head. "No do you have stuff to bring Spencer?" I grabbed him and I hugged him.

"Thank you thank you." I whispered to no one in particular pulling away of Lucas I wiped away a tear that had fallen. "Yeah they are in the livingroom." He nodded to Bruno who went into the livingroom; Lucas guided me to his car opening the door for me. I turned around facing the cabin letting the memories come back.

"Bruno is going to drive your car back, Frankie is going to drive Ashley's and the others will collect what you didn't pack." Lucas said this but the truth was I wasn't paying attention so I just nodded my head getting into the back of his car.

Bruno had placed the four duffel bags into Lucas's car after he tapped on the trunk and Lucas started the car taking off I watched as the men came out of the woods and over to Bruno who started giving them directions. "We will be in L.A. in a few a hours." I nodded my head and went back to staring out the window.

We arrived in two hours just like Lucas had said he opened the door for me. "Thanks." I said as I stepped out and looked at my childhood home and sighed. I watched as some guys that I never seen before came over to us.

"Your father would like to see you Ms. Carlin." One with scruffy haircut said. "Matthew by the way." I nodded my head before heading inside. I heard Lucas telling them to get the bags from the trunk and where they went before I closed the door.

Going over my father's office I looked at the door I had done this many of times before. Raising my hand I knocked on the door before going inside. "Dad?" He stood up and greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Please sit down Spence you must be tired from your long drive." He stated as he got me a glass of water handing it to me as I sat down.

"Where is she?" I asked taking a drink setting it onto his desk as I looked up at him.

"She's fine alive for now I kept my word that I wouldn't kill her unless you don't go through with this wedding but the minute you say I do to Aiden her life will be forever safe Spencer." I rolled my eyes at him that's when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

That's when I see my Ashley. "You asked for me sir." She said as she glanced at him and then glanced at me looking deeply into my ocean blue hues.

"Yes I wanted to inform Spencer that you will be her bodyguard once again and that you will be staying here right next to Aiden and her." That's when I broke the eyes contact with Ashley and glanced at my father.

"You are nothing but a cruel hateful man." I spoke out I could see that he didn't like he now stood between Ashley and I.

"Don't you ever say something like that to me again." He said in my face now, my eyes went back to Ashley who had something in her hand now she was getting closer to my father's back. "Drop it whatever you got." He said without looking somehow he had pulled out his gun and was pointing it at me.

I watched as Ashley dropped what looked like a steak knife. So that was what she had been looking for before she left. He put his gun away and then glanced between us. "Get out of my office and out of my sight now!"

-No One's POV-

Ashley held her hand out to Spencer watching her take and they left Arthur's office heading down to Spencer's room. Closing the door to Spencer's room Ashley grabbed her and kissed her passionately and softly. Pulling away from the kiss she glanced into Spencer's beautiful blue eyes. "I thought I would never see you again Ash." She said softly as she leaned her forehead against Ashley's.

"That makes two of us." She said back at Spencer as she leaned her lips up kissing her forehead, wrapping her arms around her, holding her close to her body. "I have to go somewhere soon with your mother. I don't know were but she asked Mr. C this morning if she could use me for a hour."

Spencer glanced up Ashley with worry on her face, that's when they heard a knock on the door and pulled away from each other. "Come in." Spencer said this as she glanced at door half expecting it to be Arthur but instead it was Paula.

Coming in she closed the door looking at the girls. "I'm sorry about all of this I had no idea what he would have done once he found you Spence. But I'm going to make this right somehow." She said turning her attention back to Ashley. "Are you ready? We have to get going."

"Give me a couple minutes with Spencer Mrs. C?" She asked watching Paula nod her head and leaves the room. Ashley went over to Spencer and kissed her passionately once again, pulling away slightly. "I love you." She said as she started for the door now.

"I love you too Ash." Spencer said this as she sat down on her bed watching the girl she loved leave sighing to herself as laid there now.

Ashley met Paula outside by her car and then she got in when Paula told her to. She watched as Paula searched through her purse for things she pulled out a gun to exact she pulled out Ashley's 40 Caliber Beretta 96FS handing it to her and then her butterfly knife. Next to pulled out Spencer's Ruger Model SR9 9mm. "Give this to Spencer when you can." She said as watched Ashley take Spencer's gun.

"Thought I would never see any of these again." Ashley said as she watched Paula pull out and drive towards the warehouse districts. "Thank you."

"Found them this morning along with the rest of your weapons I could only snag these. Your welcome." She said as she drove to a warehouse, this one was different it wasn't Arthur's warehouse. Once she parked the car the two of them got out.

"Where are we? Who owns this?" Ashley asked looking over at Paula who started walking towards the warehouse; there was another car there already. Shaking her head she caught up with Paula going inside with her.

"Don't worry about it let me do most of the talking." She said once they were inside.

"Its about time Paula thought you would have kept me waiting all night." The voice said in the middle of the room.


	12. Pieces

-No One's POV/The Warehouse-

"Its about time Paula thought you would have kept me waiting all night." The voice said in the middle of the room.

Ashley recognized the voice right away and points the gun at the person. "Kyla Woods."

Paula came up behind Ashley and placed her hand onto Ashley's gun forcing her to put it down. "They aren't here to hurt you or me isn't that right Kyla?" Paula questioned finally looking over at Kyla.

"I wasn't going but that bitch should have died years ago there was no way my guy missed." Kyla said moving off the crate she was sitting on, pointing her gun at Ashley now.

"We aren't here about this Kyla. We are here because we all love Spencer." Paula pointed out watching Kyla lower her weapon and then she turned to Ashley. "Go and get the brief case out of the trunk."

"Wait its not necessary Paula. Carmen!" She called out and watched as Camera stepped from the shadows with a brief case of her own. "If I do this for you I'm going to want something in return and not just money because your money is no good to me Carlin."

"Then what do you want?" Paula asked looking over at Kyla.

"I have to see her without Ashley or anyone else." Thats when Kyla noticed the glances between Ashley and Paula. "I know she's being forced to marry Aiden word gets around in the life we all live. But I want to see her before then. I thought she was dead. You owe me that much Paula." Yes it was very much true that Kyla was still in love with Spencer although she was fucking Carmen.

Paula sighed deeply and then glanced back at Kyla. "You have a deal now show me the stuff."

Nodding her head she snapped her fingers and Carmen came up putting the case onto the crate. She opened it to show Paula the drug. "Its simple to just put it into his drink whenever you would like to. I would suggest at the wedding reception. It will look like he had a heart attack." She stated looking down at the little glass vial before closing the case. "I only had enough for Arthur or Aiden you guys decide who lives and who dies."

"So this is what you met by you would take care of it?" Ashley said as she glanced at older blonde and then glanced at Kyla. "How are we suppose to make that kind of decision?"

"I personally don't care who you decide to give it to. But if it was me I would give it to Arthur and then slice Aiden's throat." Kyla held her hand out to Paula who just took it. "The park tonight." They shook on it before Kyla snapped her fingers at Carmen who just left the two standing there.

Paula took a deep breath in and then let it out going over to the case closing it and then she grabbed it. "I'll make the decision. Who ever it is their lives wont be on your hands."

-Spencer's POV/Carlin Mansion- I heard a knock on the door and sighed to myself. "Come in." I said hoping it was Ashley, they had been gone a long time now and I was beginning to worry. Thats when I seen Aiden standing there. He seemed different then being tied to a chair.

"Hey." He said softly going to over to bed sitting down next to me.

"Aid what are we going to do about all of this?" I asked looking over at him. I had snuggles my teddy bear in my arms.

I watched as he sighed deeply and shrugged. "I have no idea Spence but if we don't do this he will kill Ashley." He said looking over at me, reaching for some hair that had fallen in front of my face and tucked it behind my ear, Ashley usually did that and then I would lean into her touch but he just pulled away. He would never be what Ashley is to me.

"I hate this Aiden. Do you want to marry me?" I asked as I leaned back against the headboard.

He shook his head while looking over at me. "No Spence I don't." He was lying of course because the truth was he had always had a thing for Spencer but she was into girls not guys so he made his way around that rule. "Want to take a walk with me? Get you out of the house?"

I thought about his offer and I smiled. "Of course but it could only probably be on the grounds I don't think my father wants me to leave." I watched as Aiden nodded his head, he stood up and held his hand out to me and I gladly accepted it.

Pulling me up I left my room with him and went into my huge backyard. "I remember when we were kids and you use to come over and just hang out with me on that jungle gym. God things were simpler then." I say as I let go of his hand and lop my arm with his as we walked.

"Yes they were. I remember teasing you mercifully because I liked you then." He said as he lead the way to the down the to the sand they had their own private beach.

"Hey." I said with a smile on my face and I pulled away only to punch him lightly in the arm. "The sun is almost down. I remember watching sunsets with Ashley at the cabin." Aiden had made his way behind me now and placed his hands on my shoulder. "I don't know what I would do if he hurt either of you." I say this as I put my hand onto his.

-Ashley's POV/Carlin Mansion-

When we got back I went up to Spencer's room to not find her there making my way from her room I asked some guards who pointed to the back door, sighing I went into the backyard and thats when I seen them. My Spencer with Aiden his hands where on her shoulder.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Arthur Carlin said this as he came up next to me looking over at Spencer and Aiden this was tearing me up inside but I couldn't show that. "Answer me with the truth dammit." We seen Aiden look over at us before going back to holding my beautiful blonde. That should be me.

I took a deeply breath in and then let it out. "It does." I say looking over at him and then looking over at the couple in front of us. I wanted nothing more then to go over to Aiden and kill him right now but I had to keep my cool. "Mrs. C needs to see Spencer."

"Give them a couple minutes." He said as he placed his hands behind his back.

That's all it too Aiden brushed Spencer's lips before pulling away just as quickly, they turned around and all I could do is look at Spencer she had this shocking look on her face and not just because of the kiss that had occurred between Aiden and her.

They reached us and I just stared at Spencer the whole time. "Yout mother wants to see you." I said as I turned around walking away I heard Spencer calling my name as she followed me.

"What do you want Spencer?" I asked huskly while looking over at her.

"That was for show Aiden said he saw my father said nothing about you."

I scoffed as I looked over at her. "He seen me. I know he did because he looked right at me Spence. He's working with your father."

She glanced over at me with confusion on her face, I just rolled my eyes. "It can't be." She said as se glanced back looking at Aiden and her father.

"Well it is. Now come on your mother wants to see you." I say with a sigh there was a look on Spencer's face she was hurting and I hated seeing it there. I wanted nothing more then to tell her that things would be alright be I knew better.

We walked in silence to Paula and Arthur's bedroom I knocked on the door lightly and once I heard the come in I did so leading Spencer inside. "Ashley take post outside thank you." Paula said me and I did as I was told.

-Kyla's POV/The Park.-

"If she isn't here in ten minutes make the call to Arthur." I said to Camern she nodded her head. That's when I seen her, Spencer my Spencer. I walked over to her meeting her halfway.

She grabbed me and embraced me in a hug I took in her scent deeply. "I thought you were dead." I whispered into her ear softly. Pulling away from hug looking into her beautiful eyes. "I had my men looking for you."

She looked back not Kyla's dark brown eyes. "I'm sorry about your father I wanted to call and tell you that but I couldn't risk it. But I'm sorry my father is an ass for doing that once I read it I knew it had to be him." Kyla's mother had died giving birth to Kyla.

"Its okay Spence you don't control him." I stated as we sat down on the park bench. It had been Arthur Carlin that killed my father I only knew that because of where they had found my father and what his body had looked like. I was his only child so naturally the business went to me.

"Ashley caught me kissing Aiden." She blurted out without even looking at me now. "it was an accident and a show for my father to make him think he was winning but when I turned around I seen her standing there with this look on face that I've never seen before."

"Ah the jealousy look I've had it before. When I first saw Ashley and you in bed together." We both giggled at that. She leaned her head on my shoulder I leaned down and brushed my lips on her head. "Madison came out a couple of years ago." i said she eas about to say somthing that's when I heard her cell phone go off.

Spencer sat up wiping away a tear and glanced down at the phone. "My father wants me home now." She got up and I followed her.

"I'll walk you to your car." I stated as I walked next to her it was silent. Once we reached her I grabbed her by the waist before she could say anything I kissed her passionately on the lips. I felt her return the kiss but then stop and pull away.

-Spencer's POV-

On the car ride home all I could think about Ashley not only have I cheated on her once today but now twice. Stupid Kyla kissing me off guard like that and of course I responded she was the first love the first everything.

I sat in my car and sighed I leaned my forehead up against the steering wheel. I hear a knock on my window and see Lucas standing there. I get out of the car and went inside.

"Spencer dinner is in about ten minutes." I heard my father yell I wanted to tell him fuck you but after what happened in his office I didn't want to risk anything.

"Yeah." Thats all I said my mother was in the living room and I just nodded to her and she nodded back. Making my way to the dinning room I seen Ashley and Aiden sitting at the table. She was giving him death glares, I went over and sat down next to Ashley. "I have to tell you something later."

Ashley nodded her head as my mother walked in and then my father followed her. Everyone sat up straight when he came in. The food was brought out next, the ate in silence.

"Aiden don't you have something to ask." My father stated it was more of a demand than a question. I watched as Aiden nodded his head and them stood up and came over me.

"Uh Spencer Carlin will you marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee and pulling out a box inside was diamond that was a little bit more bigger than my mothers.

-Flashback Two Years Ago-

It was a long day I had a away game and we had won but Ashley said the she owed a term paper or something but she told me not to eat. I was starving when I pulled up to our home. Steeping out of the car I couldn't help but smile to myself this was all I ever wanted and Ashley had been great at giving me what I wanted.

Going inside I was going to say something but then I noticed all the candles that had been lit, the rose peddles all over the place. That's when I seen her smile in the glow of the candles. "Welcome home." She said this warmly.

I return the smile going over to her kissing her gently on her lips, feeling her pull away I pouted.

"No pouting tonight. Now come and sit and I'll go and get dinner." She said this as she headed into the kitchen before I know it she returned with dinner. Sitting down I joined her on the floor we ate at the coffee table talking about things that happened that day.

I watched her put on soft music in the background she asked me to dance and I accepted with a smile. "When did you get the time to do all of this?" I asked looking into Ashley's eyes.

"I had all afternoon. My term paper was due yesterday and I finished it weeks ago." She said with a smile when the song ended another slow one came on but Ashley had stopped dancing, instead she was now down on one knee looking up at me. "I've loved you since the minute I first saw you, you've been there for me in ways that no one else has. You understand me better then I understand myself. You have became my everything that I will ever need. Spencer Lynn Carlin will you be my wife?" She asked pulling out a box which held a beautiful diamond ring inside she knew exactly what I liked.

"Ashley I would love to be your wife so yes I will marry you." Tears began to roll down my cheek as she slides the ring onto my finger and then stood up to kiss me gently.

-Flashback Ends-

"Spencer answer the boy." By now my father had pulled out his gun and pointed it to Ashley. I glanced over at her and then the ring on my engagement ring on finger.


	13. I Hate This Part

**A/N: I've been on a roll with both of my stories lately. Thank you for enjoying this story its my baby. Keep the reviews coming.**

**Fufu- Spence is a very confused person at the moment because all she can think about is keeping Ash safe which just hurts Ash in the end.**

**Unwritten Beauty- Here you go babe. ;)**

* * *

-Spencer's POV-

"Spencer answer the boy." By now my father had pulled out his gun and pointed it to Ashley. I glanced over at her and then the ring on my engagement ring on finger. Some tears left her eyes as my slides off her engagement ring to Ashley, placing it into my pants pocket. Looking up at Arthur and then back to Aiden. "Yes." I said softly.

Aiden slipped the ring onto my finger there was no kiss because I didn't allow there to be. I hugged Aiden back looking back to Ashley I could see the hurt on her face and that was something that I hated seeing there and knowing I put it there was even worse. "Ash.." I said softly watching her stand up and leave the dining room. "Excuse me." I say standing up going after Ashley. "Ash wait." I said stopping her.

"What is it Spencer?" She asked angrily and she had ever right to be upset at what just happened. So I understood perfectly why she would be.

"Two things I want to marry you not him and Kyla kissed me." Thats when I seen the flash of angry get worse on her face. Thats when Ashley grabbed my face bringing me into a passionate loving kiss. I kissed her back just as passionately. She pulled away to quickly for it to get intense.

"I still feel that even with everything going on. I still feel the heat and love between us. Do you?" She questioned looking over at me.

I shook my head while looking over at her. "I really wish that everyone would just stop kissing me." I stated going to my bedroom and closed the door behind me, leaning up against it.

-Ashley's POV-

I sighed looking at Spencer's door thats when I heard someone come up behind me, looking over my shoulder I seen Arthur standing there. I watched him open the door waiting for me to go in and that's when I moved over to his office and went inside. "What do you want?"

"A little bit touchy tonight are we?" He asked pouring himself a drink. "Anyways tomorrow you have to take Spencer to wedding shop dresses and things like that. Also you meet your date tomorrow for the wedding." He said looking over at me.

I nodded my head. "Whatever you say Mr. C." I rolled my eyes and walked out of his office. That's when I walked down the hallway and I stopped in front of Spencer's door I could hear her snuffling from crying and I honestly hated it. I reached my hand up to knock on her door but I stopped myself and sighed.

Making my way over to my room I changed into some pajamas which consisted of work out shorts and a black tank top. Laying down on my bed I looked at the picture on the night stand it was of Spencer and I. Rolling over I reached out for Spencer and felt nothing there. Falling asleep wasn't easy at all.

It was around three am when I heard my door open I glanced over at the door seeing the shadow move over to the bed and laid down that's when I seen it was Spencer. "Spence what's wrong?" I asked looking at her sleepishly.

"Nothing I couldn't sleep." She said softly, looking back at me. "It's hard not sleeping next to you. And plus I hate going to bed with you all angry at me." She admitted.

"Oh baby I'm not angry at you. I'm just frustrated with everything that is going on between us and what we are being forced to do." I said softly wrapping my arms around the blonde. I leaned over and kissed her temple gently.

She snuggled closely to me. "I really wish I didn't have to do any of this." she said softly smiling when she felt the kiss.

"How about we just sleep and I'll set an alarm for eight this way you can sneak back into your room?" I watched her nod her head, reaching over I set an alarm, my arms going back around her once I was finished. I instantly hear her start to snore lightly it was so cute, I fell back asleep.

-No One's POV.-

Ashley reached out to find her bed empty had it been a dream? She grumbled getting out of bed. She had to pee really bad so she did, going back to her bedroom she glanced at the alarm clock it was ten am. Sighing to herself she got dressed in a pair of blue jean hip huggers, and then a black spaghetti strap tank top. Making her way downstairs she prayed for everyone's sake that there was some coffee.

Spencer watched Ashley head for the kitchen she got up from the living room and followed her in there. "Good morning beautiful." She said going over to Ashley wrapping her arms around her stomach. She watched her pour some coffee into a cup and lean back in Spencer's arms.

"So last night wasn't a dream?" She asked softly, then she took a drink of her coffee. Looking back over at Spencer.

"It wasn't. I didn't have the heart to wake you so I just left you sleeping." She whispered into Ashley's ear, who now had turned around in her arms this way she was facing Spencer. She was wearing hip huggers and a white tee shirt that had some sort of design on it and plus it was really tight on her.

She smiled which brought out her nose crinkle; she leaned in kissing Spencer softly. Pulling away she moved out of Spencer's arms, grabbing her coffee cup she took another drink. "Good I'm glad it wasn't." She smiled over at Spencer.

Arthur came into the kitchen getting a cup of coffee as well. "You ladies ready to go dress and wedding shopping whatever it is that girls do?" They both rolled their eyes at him. "Lucas and Matt will be going with along with your mother."

They nodded their heads leaving the kitchen. Ashley glanced over at Paula who was waiting by the door. "Guess that's our cue." Ashley grumbled going over to the door leaving with the two blondes, they walked over to the GMC Yukon once they were all inside Matt closed the door himself, getting in Lucas was the driver.

The car ride was silent until they got to where they were headed, Matt got back out of the car and opened the door once again for the ladies. "We will be right out here whenever you guys ready." Matt said as he watched them head inside.

"Mom can't I just wear yours?" Spencer asked whining as she walked into the store looking over at her mother who just shook her head.

"Sorry bunny I'm saving that for when you marry someone you actually love." She said as she nodded her head the direction of Ashley. She watched her daughter look over at the direction of Ashley.

"Hello ladies how may I help you today?" Stacy asked as she went over to Paula and Spencer.

"We have an appointment. Carlin." Paula said and the lady looked like her face just brighten.

"Of course right this way." She said leading them towards the back that's when Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and they followed Paula and Stacy.

"These are our wedding dresses selections." She said looking over at them. "My name is Stacy if there is anything you need just let me know." She said showing them selection of wedding dresses.

"I just want to find a crappy one I wonder if they have those." Spencer said as she began looking through the dresses, grabbing two or three them before heading over to the dressing room.

Ashley turned to look at Paula. "Make a decision yet?" She asked curiously and softly this way Spencer didn't hear them, she went over to the bridal maids dresses and began looking at them.

"I have." She stated as she looked through the dresses as well.

"Which one is it?" Ashley asked as she continued to look.

"It's A.." She got cut off by someone's clearing their throat, they both turned around facing Spencer. "Sweetie you look amazing."

"You look stunning Spencer." Ashley said looking over at Spencer.

"Help me with my zipper Ash?" Spencer asked.

Ashley nodded moving over to Spencer she began to help her zip up the dress, seeing Spencers bare back. She glanced into the mirror and noticed Paula had went back to looking at dresses. Thats when she placed a kiss onto Spencer's shoulder gently. This was killing the both of them and they knew that. "I hate this." Ashley mumbled as she finished zipping Spencer up, glancing at her through the mirror.

"That makes two of us." She said softly. "This is the one." She said to her mother who turned around and nodded her head. She wasn't going to be picky or anything she didn't want to put Ashley through all of this and hell she couldn't even handle it.

"Alright well I think this will be good for the brides maids." Paula said pulling out a simple dress. "Arthur has already hired some girls and wants Ashley to be maid of honor."

"WHAT!?" Both girls said at the same time.

"And obviously neither of you knew that so I'm going to go and get Stacy now." Her mother said leaving the girls there.

"Is this some kind of a new torture your father has cooked up all of sudden?" Ashley asked out loud as she started to unzip Spencer.

"He's probably wants to make sure that I actually go through with it. But god fucking sakes! He knows I'm going to do it because that keeps you safe. He's not the same person as before."

Spencer was clearly upset and Ashley hated seeing that. She tried her best to comfort her. She watched as she went into the changing room. Sighing to herself she glanced at bridal gown and flipped it off like it was a person.

Paula returned with Stacy giving her a piece of paper. "We just need Spashey's estimates."

"Spashley?" Ashley asked raising a brow looking over at Paula.

"It's our names combine." Spencer said coming out of the dressing room handing the dress to Stacy. Once they got Spencer and Ashley's estimations they left the dress store. "What's next?"

"Flowers and cake lucky for us they are right next to each other also your father has requested color scheme."

"Black and black." Spencer stated as she looked over at Paula as they into the Yukon.

"Don't make him choose." Paula pointed out sitting next to her daughter.

"Fine blue and white." She said rolling eyes.

When they got to the cake shop Matt opened the door for them again. "Thank you." All three of them said as they moved inside.

"I don't want anything fancy but knowing my father he will." Spencer said looking over at Ashley. She went up to the counter with her mother and Ashley. "Hello I need a wedding cake. Let's make it four layers of chocolate with white frosting and blue flowers around it. For the topper a Mr & Mrs Dennison." She said the last part quietly.

The guy nodded his head as he took the order. "And when do you need this done by?"

"Two days." She said looking over at him.

"Miss I'm not sure I can get it done by then." He said glancing over at Spencer.

Spencer took a deep breath in and then let it out. "Well I need it done by then my father is Arthur Carlin as in the Arthur Carlin so you better have it done in two days or else you will be receiving a visit from him." She watched as the guys eyes got wide and he nodded his head.

"Of course Miss. Carlin whatever you say." He said taking her credit card, she hated name dropping but she had to in case. She wasn't worried about the dresses because her family owned that store. When he handed it back she smiled and walked out with the others.

The next stop was the flowers. "Is this last one?" She asked looking over st her mother who just nodded her head. She sighed walking into the flower store next to the bakery.

"Hello can I help you?" Asked the women behind the counter.

"Yes I need a wedding arrangement of the colors white and blue Tulips." Spencer said going over to the counter. She would be damned if she was going to use roses, those were Ashley's and hers.

"Okay when do you need this by?" She asked looking over at Spencer.

"Two days." She seen the look on the women's face it was the same one the guy at the bakery had.

Paula went over and explained almost everything to the women and who she was, the women just nodded her head. "Cash or credit?" Was all the women asked, Spencer handed over her card and once she got it back they all walked out.

"I'll handle the food so don't worry about that Spence." Paula said as they got into the SUV, they went back to their home.

-Ashley's POV-

I got out of the Yukon and I sighed looking over at Spencer head inside with her mother. I watched as guy came over to me Jeff I think his name was. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah Mr. Carlin needs to see you."

I nodded my head sighing to myself as I moved inside heading to his office I knocked on the door. I heard him say 'come in' and I did just that. "You wanted to see me?'

"Ah yes Ashley please take a seat." He said and I followed what he said, taking a deep breath in before letting it out. He made me nervous.

"How was the shopping? Everything get done?" He asked looking over at me.

I nodded my head while looking over at him. "Yeah we did both Spencer and Paula had to name drop at some places."

He nodded his head while looking over at me. Something was different he was smiling for some reason. "Anyways you are going to be Spencer's maid of honor as Paula already told you. But I wanted you to meet your date." He said hearing a knock on the door. "Come in."


	14. Kiss Goodnight

**Unwritten Beauty- Glad you liked that chapter. :)**

**Anna- Trust me surprises surprises are here. Thank you for the support as well.**

* * *

-Ashley's POV/Carlin Mansion-

"Come in." Thats when I turned around and seen someone who I've never actually seen before, standing up when Arthur instructed me to.

"Madison this Ashley Davies. Ashley this is Madison Duarte." He watched as they shook hands. "Madison here has offered to be your date for the wedding. I think you two should get to know each other more."

I took my hand back from Madison and glanced over at Mr. C. "Whatever you would like Mr. C." I say faking my smile while glancing back over at Madison.

"Take her for a walk on the grounds." I nodded my head and followed what Arthur said to do, grabbing my hoodie on the way out sliding it on as we walked outside.

It was silence for a few as we walked she was hot Puerto Rican with brown hair but I could tell that she dyed it. "So how do you know the Carlin's?" I asked looking over at her once we were outside.

"I know Spencer from school we went to the same high school." She said looking back at me. "So how about you?"

"College I'm Spencer's body guard." I assumed she knew the family business and I was correct. "So you didn't really offer to be date out of the kindness of your heart did you?"

We sat down on a bench by the garden. "Truth is I had no idea what I was getting into too but I'm glad that I accepted because well your really hot."

"Go that right." I said causing her to smile at my cockiness, which caused me to smile and my nose crinkle showed.

"It's starting to get cold out." I heard the other girl say that's when I took off my hoodie and put around her.

-Spencer's POV-

I asked my father were Ashley had went and all he said was for a walk around the grounds. I couldn't believe what I was seeing my Ashley had given her hoodie to someone else. I began to walk closer to them that's when I realized who the other girl was. "Madison?!" I say very loudly breaking their intense gaze at each other.

They both jumped and looked over at me. "Spence hey it's been forever." She got up to hug me but I backed away. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I hate this girl with a passion and I had ever right too.

"Well umm I'm Ashley's date to your wedding."

That's when I glanced over at Ashley and gave her a what fuck seriously look.

-Flashback King High School. No Ones POV.-

"Well well what do we have here?" Madison said while looking over at Spencer.

"What do you want Madison?" She asked looking back over at Madison.

"I was just wondering what it felt like to be the most biggest dyke loser ever?"

"Give it a rest Madison." Spencer said rolling her eyes. "I don't have time for your shit today. And you know what you were a horrible friend."

Madison walked over to Spencer and got into her face. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" Thats when she felt someone's arms pull her back.

"Stay away from Spencer Madison." Kyla Woods said looking over at Madison she now stood between Spencer and Madison. "Mess with my girl again and I will beat your ass."

-Flashback Ends. No Ones POV.-

"Look Spence I'm sorry for everything that I had put you through back then I was a different person then. I am truly sorry." Spencer rolled her eyes at Madison.

"We will see about that." Spencer grumbled while looking between the two girls.

"It's getting late I should get going. Ashley can you walk me to my car?" Madison asked looking at Ashley who just nodded her head.

Ashley glanced quickly at Spencer before she left the blonde standing there. She walked Madison to her car. Opening the door for her she glanced back at Madison when she got into the car. "So Spencer and you weren't exactly friends I take it?"

"We had been close friends during our Freshmen through the beginning of Sophomore year but when she came out to everyone finally I started to pick on her and stuff. I was just trying to fit in if I could take it all back I would in a heart beat." Madison said this with sadness in her eyes. "I didn't realize what hell I made for her until I came out about two years ago."

Ashley nodded her head looking over at Madison. "I can understand that and hopefully you two do make up and start to be friends again. Can I see your cell phone?" Madison handed her phone to Ashley that's put her number in it and then handed it back to Madison. "Call me anytime day or night."

Madison got back out of the car kissing her on the cheek and then she got back in.

Ashley closed the door watching Madison drive away before heading back inside. She seen Spencer standing there. "So you spy now huh?" She didn't mean for it to come out how it did. "Spence I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. Meet me in my room an hour after everyone goes to bed?" She asked looking over at Spencer.

Spencer nodded her head watching Ashley head upstairs.

-Ashley's POV-

I sat on my bed with my guitar in my lap Spencer made sure to pack it before she left. I had a note book in front of me. I started to write down some lyrics that were brewing in my head. Hearing my phone go off I reached over grabbing the phone seeing a text message.

**Unknown Caller- Thanks for tonight hope to do again maybe without Spencer interrupting. Also made it home okay. :)**

Making the realization that it was Madison I saved the number in my phone before I decided to text her back.

**Me- Your welcome and yeah I'd like that. Good I was worried that you wouldn't.**

Her and I text each other until she went to bed that's when I got back to my music. I sighed as I looked over at the clock finally it was past twelve. It was going on one. Maybe something happened that caused Spencer to forget about what I said.

Before I could think of anything else I hear my door open and I seen the blonde standing there. "Sorry if I'm late." She said going over to the bed.

-No One's POV-

Ashley stood up putting the guitar into its case. It was an acoustic guitar. "Come on follow me." Ashley said grabbing Spencer's hand and the guitar case, they quietly snuck downstairs and out the back door. She walked hand and hand with Spencer down to the boat house, she had lit some candles for light. "I wrote something for you."

Spencer sat down and placed her hands onto her arms and made a rubbing on them. She watched Ashley take off her hoodie and place it around her. It wasn't the same one from earlier. Ashley was now wearing a long sleeve shirt. "Well lets hear it." She said with a smile.

"Alright no laughing or making me laugh." She said looking over at Spencer who nodded her head. She took out the guitar and started playing.

'Lyin' here with you so close to me It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile  
I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight Tonight Tonight  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight'

Ashley sung softly finishing the song, putting the guitar down. "Spence?" She asked seeing the other girl crying.

"That was beautiful." She choked out between tears, going over to Ashley who wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh baby it will be okay." Ashley said softly kissing Spencer's head. "We will get through this some how."

Spencer looked up at Ashley and leaned in kissing her gently on the lips, Ashley returned the kiss. She pulled away looking into Ashey's dark eyes. "I don't want to marry him." She said reaching into her shirt revealing her necklace that held their ring. "I want to marry you. This ring is the only one that matters to me because truth is you're the only one who matters to me."

"Ohh baby I know trust me I know." She said softly leaning down kissing Spencer gently on the lips again. She let the kiss get intense, sliding her tongue across Spencer's lips wanting access inside of her mouth and once it was granted their tongues began to wrestle with one another.

Spencer moaned into the kiss feeling Ashley pull her down on top of her. Somehow Ashley had gotten into a laying down position when she heard Ashley moan into the kiss as well that was what sent Spencer off. Breaking the kiss she began to strip down to nothing and Ashley did the same.


	15. Crashed

-No One's POV-

"They couldn't of gotten far." Ashley stirred awake to a guy talking outside of the door of the boat house. She heard the voice and the footsteps walk away from them.

"Shit.." She said softly glancing at a sleeping Spencer in her arms. "Spence." She said softly shaking the blonde gently.

"Five more minutes." She heard Spencer mumble.

"No Spencer you need to wake up now." Ashley said a little bit more forcefully thats when she seen the blonde open her beautiful blue eyes. "Hi." She said softly smiling a little bit.

"Hi." She said leaning up kissing her gently and then pulling away. "Where.." She stopped herself when she looked around and then she looked over at Ashley. "Oh shit." She said as she began to dress watching Ashley do the same.

Once they where all dressed, Ashley glanced at the back door. "How about you go out that way and just act like you went for a walker. And I'll wait in here until I hear your voice talking to one of the guards." She said grabbing Spencer by the waist and bringing her into her kissing her gently on the lips, pulling away she grabbed her ass and then smirk. "Get your sexy ass going."

Spencer smiled while looking over at Ashley walking out the back door making sure no one was there and she did as Ashley told her to. Lucas spotted Spencer walking back towards the house. "Where the hell have you been? Your father wants to draw blood." He asked as he walked next to Spencer, passing the boat house.

"I went for a walk this morning thinking about the stuff that is going on." Spencer said as she glanced over at the boat house and then up to her childhood home.

Five minutes later Ashley walked out with her guitar Matt had pulled his gun on her when she walked out. "Seriously?" Everyone turned to look at her. "Can't a women write music in fucking peace?" She asked seeing Matt put his gun out. "Trigger happy mother fucker." She mumbled making her way back up to the house, smirking at Spencer as she did so. Moving into the kitchen she got some coffee.

Arthur came up behind Ashley, when she turned around he stood in front of her. "Don't think I don't know what you two were up to last night. I'm not stupid Ashley and next time you guys pull something like that I will kill you right in front of her."

She took a big gulp and then looked up at him and nodded her head. "Yes Mr. C." She said moving away from him. She grabbed the guitar case again heading upstairs to her room. Setting it down in the corner by her closet she went over to bed, taking a drink of the coffee before placing it onto the night stand. Finishing her coffee she sighed to herself going over to her closet trying to find an outfit today. "Come in." She said hearing a knock on the door.

Spencer walked into the room and went over to the closet finding Ashley there. "What did he say?" She asked moving some hair behind Ashley's ear.

He told me that he would kill me right in front of you if we did that again." She was being blunt and honest for now on. "I'm scared he might actually do that Spence." She said grabbing some shirts out of the closet.

"You and me both Ash." She said wrapping her arms around her waist, she felt Ashley rubbing her arms gently. She felt Ashley pull out of her arms.

"We can't keep doing this like I said he might actually kill me next time. He's not playing around Spence. Even if something does happen to him Aiden is now his right hand guy and he will carry out whatever your fathers plan is."

Ash we have to stick together this was everything can work itself out. And the only way to do that is if you and I stick together."

Ashley shook her head while looking over at the blonde. "I'm not sure we can. I don't know what to do. I just need to shower. Maybe go for a drive and clear my head." She said looking over st Spencer grabbing the clothes she had picked out. Kidding Spencer's cheek gently. "I love you no matter what happens."

-Spencer's POV-

I don't know how long I stood in Ashley's room for when I realized that it wasn't going to be a quick shower. Leaving her bedroom I marched right down to my fathers office she walked right in. "Dad did you threaten to kill Ashley again?" I asked not caring who was in the room.

Arthur looked up for his desk, he had the phone to his ear. "I'll call you back." He said before slamming down the receiver. "It's called knocking Spencer. Does it matter who I threaten?"

"Yes it does. Because I love her dad! No matter what you do or say I will always love her." I yelled at him. "I will do whatever you want me to do just stop threatening her!" Walking out the door I slammed it behind me not really wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I hate being stuck in this house." I mumbled as I walked downstairs.

"Well than your wish is my command." Aiden said as he walked into the house. "Where do you want to go?" He said coming over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Anywhere but here. But let me go and get something." I said looking over at him, he nodded his head and I went back upstairs. Knocking on Ashley's door.

Ashley answered the door, looking at me withdrew wearing a blue jean skirt that was super low with her back tank top that showed off her mid drift. She moved aside letting me in.

"You look super sexy in that." I had changed my clothes earlier now wearing skinny jeans and tight shirt on. "We need to talk about things Ash. Before tomorrow comes. Before I have to.." I cut my sentence off when she seen the brunette raise her hands.

"Fine we can later but I just can't right now Spence." She was avoiding eye contact with me.

"I'm going to go out for afew with Aiden." That caused an eye roll from the other girl. "I'll be back." She just nodded her, sighing I went over to her kissing her check gently. "I love you Ash." I say before leaving her room.

-No One's POV.-

And just like that the blonde had walked out of Ashley's room. Grabbing her phone she went through her contacts finding Madison's name. Sighing before she shut off the phone. Making her way out of her room, she went over to Arthur's office and knocked on the door. Hearing him yell come in she did just that. "Mr. C I was wondering well hoping that I could go out for a few with Madison?"

Arthur looked surprised but yet pleased. "Sure Ashley. That would be fine just be home no later then two am. Oh and you can take your car." He sad tossing her keys to her.

"Thanks." She said catching them, she had a feeling that she would be followed. And at that moment she felt like a teenager again. Leaving his office she called Madison when she answered they talked for a little bit before deciding to meet at the Starbucks on fifth avenue.

-Starbucks-

"This is just what I needed." Ashley said as she looked over at Madison and smiled which caused her nose crinckle to come out. "Thank you for coming with me."

"You know that nose crinckle is pretty damn cute. And your welcome." Madison said as she took a drink of the iced latte.

That made Ashley blush this time she glanced down at her hands. "Thanks. You got yourself a beautiful smile." She said gaining her confidence back this time she seen Madison blush. That's right Ash still had game.

"So what's the story between Carlin and you?" She asked changing the subject, taking another drink.

Ashley knew this would come up sooner or later. "Spencer is well I'm her bodyguard. I'm the reason as to why she's been missing for four years, I got shot and we ran away to a safe house. We lived there for the last four years and we started a relationship made that home for awhile until Mr. C popped out of no where and to save Aiden and my own life she agreed to marry Aiden to keep me safe. That's the short version if you want the long one you might just have to sleep over."

"I think I'm good with the short version. I'm sorry all this bullshit is happening between you guys. Do you even know were you two stand right now?"

She heard the concern in Madison's voice and she shrugged. "To be honest I'm not even sure. Mr. C has threaten to kill me more than once and tomorrow I have to watch the girl that I'm madly in love with marry a guy. I just feel like we torn apart from each other. I use to know what she was thinking all the time but I don't even know anymore."

Madison nodded her head, reaching across the table placing her hand onto Ashley's she squeezed it gently. "If I had been Spencer I would fight for you and only you. You deserve that."

-Downtown.-

"So I choose the colors to be blue and white and tulips for the flowers hopefully those are okay." Spencer said as they walked around a corner. They had just been walking around like old times.

"Whatever you picked out I know it will be good." Aiden said throwing an arm around her shoulder as they walked.

She leaned into him a little bit as they walked. "Thanks. This just all sucks. Not saying that marrying you is going to be horrible but it just sucks cause I'm not in love with you. And I'm in love with Ashley. But things are starting to change between her and I."

Aiden listened to Spencer talk about her issues with Ashley sure he would throw in his own thoughts from time to time but news secretly loving that hisbest friend was at odds with her current girlfriend. "Well it sounds likes she wants to end things Spence. She's just not sure how."

"Yeah maybe." She said looking over at Aiden. "Are you working with my father?" She had to bluntly ask him it had been bothering her.

"No of course not." He said looking over at Spencer giving her his best that hurt me look.

-Carlin Mansion/Two AM.-

"Come on Ash I have to get you inside." Madison said quietly taking out Ashley's keys.

Ashley was drunk there was no question about that as Madison unlocked the door moving inside helping the other girl inside. "Where is your room?" She asked quietly.

"Upstairs!" She said very loudly and in a slurred voice.

"Okay but shh before we wake up everyone in the house." Madison said helping Ashley up the stairs.

"Alright which room?"

Ashley went over to her door and leaned on it, pulling Madison towards her. "This one. You should stay here with me." She said before Madison could say prod anything Ashley cut her off by crashing their lips together kidding her. She quickly made the kiss get intense between them. Finally Ashley pulled away hearing someone clear their voice. She glanced over at the person. "Oh shit."


	16. White Wedding Part 1

-No One's POV/Carlin Mansion-

It was around ten am when Ashley stirred awake she glanced at the clock. "Shit." She could feel the headache coming on, she glanced down at her outfit she was in the same clothes as yesterday. "What the hell?" She was hung over and she knew it but what the hell happened last night she remembered going to the bar with Madison after a few shots and a long island iced tea. "Shit Madison." She reached info her pocket taking out her cell phone finding her name she hit send.

"Hello?" Madison asked when she answered as she started to get ready. The wedding was at three pm.

"Hey Maddie. What happened last night? It's Ashley by the way." She said noticing a glass of water and some aspirin. Going over to the them she took the pills and then took a drink of the liquid.

"Well after we got to the bar you had about four shots, had a long island iced tea and then some sex on the beach the drink. And when it became closing time I drove you home. We got into the Carlin mansion and then upstairs we got to your bedroom. You kissed me and then we were interrupted."

She could hearing her breathing hitch as she mentioned that we kissed. Things slowly coming back to me. "Who interrupted us?" Before she could answer she heard a knock on the door. "I have to go. Pick you up at two o'clock and you can tell me then. Okay bye." She hung up the phone going over to the door answering it. "Spencer what's up?"

She rolled her eyes at the familiar brunette as she went inside. "What's up? Seriously?" She asked looking over at Ashley now.

Ashley rubbed her temples a little bit while looking back at Spencer's serious face. "You were the one weren't you?"

"That caught Madison and you in a serious lip lock? Yeah it was me." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

-Flashback 2AM-

_Ashley went over to her door and leaned on it, pulling Madison towards her. "This one. You should stay here with me." She said before Madison could say prod anything Ashley cut her off by crashing their lips together kidding her. She quickly made the kiss get intense between them. Finally Ashley pulled away hearing someone clear their voice. She glanced over at the person. "Oh shit."_

_Spencer glanced between Madison and Ashley. "I think you should go Madison." She said not taking her eyes off the drunk Ashley in front of her. _

_"But I want her to stay." Ashley declared taking a hold of Madison's hand while looking back at Spencer. _

_"Spencer's right Ash. I have to go and get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow for the wedding." Just like that she leaned over and kissed Ashley's cheek before leaving the same way she came. _

_Spencer glanced back at a drunk Ashley clearly she had a little bit too much tonight. "So are you going to explain to me why you were lip locking it up with Madison all of sudden?" _

_She shrugged her shoulders looking back at the blonde and then to the ground. "Seem like a good idea at the time." _

_Rolling her eyes now she went over to Ashley. "Come on lets get you to bed." She stated opening Ashley's door helping her inside. Laying her down on the bed, she sat down on it and began to take off her shoes. _

_"Your marrying him." She said lightly, closing her eyes. "And I'm not sure how much of that I can handle anymore. So yeah I kissed Madison." It was a drunk confession but a confession none the less. "I just don't know how much more I can handle." _

_She glanced over at Ashley now locking her blue hues with her brown hues. "Ash this isn't easy for either of us. I don't want to marry Aiden." _

_Nodding her head she broke the intense gaze between Spencer and herself, laying back down. "So don't do it. I can handle Mr. C." She said closing her eyes. _

_"I have to do it Ash.." Before she had a chance to continue she heard a small little snore come from the brunettes mouth. She smiled slightly before she stood up, leaning down she brushed her lips up against the other girls forehead. "I love you Ashley." She said before leaving._

-End Of Flashback-

"I'm sorry I kissed Madison." She said looking over at Spencer. "I don't know exactly what I was thinking at the time. But I am sorry Spence." She said taking the other girls hands into hers.

She pulled away from Ashley's touch. "I have to go and get ready." Before Ashley had the chance to say anything else, she left the bedroom. Closing the door behind her head, leaning up against it.

-No One's POV/The Wedding-

"I fucking hate this." Spencer screamed looking over at her father she was in a church and didn't really care what she said at this point.

Arthur glanced over at his daughter. "Do not use that kind of language in this church and to top it all off your doing this Spencer rather you want to or not." He stated in a serious tone. He knew that neither Ashley or Spencer wanted this. "Now get dressed. Luke and Matt will be posted outside the door." He left Spencer standing there, closing the door behind him.

"Dammit." She mumbled looking over at the wedding dress sighing to herself she started to get ready.

Ashley raised her hand to knock on the door to where Spencer was getting dressed. When she heard Spencer give permission for her enter she walked in and closed the door. She looked gorgeous in the dress she was wearing. "Hey sexy." She said going over to Spencer helping her zip up the dress. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Hey." She said softly feeling the kiss. "Its almost time isn't it? How many people are here?"

"Yes and a lot. Are we okay?" Ashley asked watching Spencer turn around facing her finally.

"Yeah we are fine. But I don't know much more longer either one of us can take. With the wedding and you having to watch Aiden and I act like we are together and coupled. I don't want to have to put you through that Ash."

She nodded her head while looking over at Spencer. "I see your point which is why I hate to do this but we have to do this. You wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for me. So with that being said and the fact you have walk down the aisle in about ten minutes. I think that we should call it quits for now until we can figure out how to deal with everyone else."

Spencer held back the tears that wanted to come out of her eyes as she looked over at Ashley and nodded her head. "Your completely right." She grabbed Ashley now giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

When it started to get a little bit intense she pulled away resting her forehead against Spencer's for a minute before turning around and walking away. When she got away from the room, she leaned up against the wall. She watched at Arthur came over to her.

"Everything all good? Is she ready?" He watched as Ashley just nodded her head and then push herself off the wall and walk away from him.

Spencer heard the music began to play and then a knock on the door. Instead of saying come in she went over to the door and answered it seeing her father standing there now in tux.

"You look amazing sweetie are you ready to go?" He asked as he offered her his arm, when she accepted she smiled sweetly and then they walked out together.

Going over to the aisle she glanced between Aiden and Ashley putting her best fake smile on. The music changed to 'here comes the bride' and thats when she walked down with her father. Her eyes set on Ashley's she watched as the other girl looked away finally. Hearing her father say something to the priest she glanced at him and smiled slightly, standing next to Aiden now.

The truth was Spencer couldn't really focus during the ceremony until the pastor asked her for her vows. "I didn't actually write any so lets just with this. Aiden you have been my best friend since I was young. You have been there for me when I needed someone. You understand me when things get crazy so thank you for everything you have done. And I do." She stated turning to Ashley for the ring, brushing her hand when she took it from her. Turning back to Aiden she placed it onto his finger instantly hating herself because Ashley wouldn't even look at her but she had seen a tear fall.

"Spencer Carlin you have been my best friend since we were younger. You were the first girl I kissed when I was eight. You believed me in when there was no one else, you confided in me whenever you needed someone. I will always be there for you whenever you need me. And now here we are in front of our families and friends saying how much we love each other and how much we will be happy with one another. There is no one else that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I do take you Spencer Carlin to be my loving wife." He turned to Glen taking the rings from him and then placed them onto Spencer's hand.

"With all the power invest me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife." The pastor said and watched the two kiss and then walk down the aisle.

Ashley had to closed her eyes when she seen Spencer and Aiden kiss but it was something that she had to get use to. She walked down with Glen following Aiden and Spencer.


	17. White Wedding Part 2

-The Reception/No One's POV-

That was it everything Spencer and Ashley were just vanished into nothing. It stung and it hurt like hell but Ashley knew what she had to do which was leave her. It was hard enough not going to be with her and only be her bodyguard now but that was something that she would have to deal with on my own.

"Please welcome the new Mr. And Mrs. Aiden Dennison." She heard the DJ say very loudly everyone else clapped there hands but Ashley.

She was not thrilled and she wanted nothing more then to throw up in her mouth. She faked a clap when she seen Arthur look over at her. She took a drink of the champagne that she was drinking. "I need something stronger." She mumbled.

Spencer faked her smiles as people came up to her and told her congratulations she hated being called Mrs. Dennison it just didn't sound right to her at all. Her eyes found Ashley but she was talking with Madison more like laughing about something, she rolled her eyes at them. "Spencer." She felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"Mrs. Dennison it's nice to see you." She said hugging Andrea back, she was Aiden's mother.

"So glad that your a member of our family. I always knew one day you would be." She said pulling away from the hug, looking at Spencer with a smile on her face.

Spencer just smiled and nodded her head. "I am too Mrs. Dennison." She said looking back at her.

"Please call me Andrea." His mother stated with a smile.

"Will do. Excuse me Andrea I see Aiden." She said pointing in the direction of her husband, she walked away going over to him. "Dancing and then food and toasts and then we can get out of here?" She questioned looking over at him.

Aiden wrapped an arm around her and nodded his head. "Of course whatever you want Spence. Today is your day. Let me go tell the DJ that we are go an dance first."

Spencer nodded her head watching Aiden go over to the DJ booth and tell him what the plan was.

"Please welcome to the dance floor for their first dance every as a married couple Mr. And Mrs. Aiden Dennison." The DJ said into the microphone, everyone turned their attention to the dance floor.

Aiden took Spencer's hand and led her to the dance floor. "I didn't pick a song." She said looking at Aiden.

"I've got you covered." He said lightly the dog started to play it was '*Nsync-This I Promise You.'

She laughed lightly and started dancing with him. "This was the first slow song we ever danced to when I was like eight." She pointed out.

Ashley sighed looking over at the couple she rolled her eyes a little bit taking another glass of champagne.

"Dance with me later Ash?" Madison asked looking over at Ashley smiling a little bit placing her hand onto Ashley's arm gently.

She glanced over at Madison and smiled. "Of course. I would love to dance with you." She said leaning over kissing Madison's cheek, they glanced back to Spencer and Aiden.

Spencer's blue hues locked on with Ashley's brown hues. They stayed like that for the rest of the song and then they opened the dance floor for people to dance.

Madison and Ashley danced closely to one another during two of the songs, until a slow song came on. "I'm going to go get a drink." She said in Ashley's ear.

Ashley felt her hot breath on her neck and smirked, she nodded her head watching her walk off the dance floor she was going to follow but she felt a hand grab hers. "Dance with me Ash?"

Ashley turned around facing Spencer and smiled. "Of course." She said placing her hands onto her waist, pulling her close. They were dancing to 'Lifehouse-It Is What It Is.' She felt Spencer's arms go around her neck as they danced closely together. She leaned in kissing Spencer's cheek. "Congratulations." She whispered into her ear, pulling away when the song ended.

Spencer's breathing hitched when she felt Ashley's breath on her ear and neck, she always did that to her. She stood there watching her walking away sighing to herself, shaking her head lightly.

"It's time for the father daughter dance so if everyone could clear the dance floor and if the bride and her father could join us on the dance floor please." The DJ said into the microphone.

Arthur and Spencer joined each other on the dance floor and started dancing to some father/daughter song. Everyone watched, the two of them never spoke a word or looked at each other. Once the song was over she broke away from Arthur's hold going over to Aiden. "Can we move this along? I just kinda want to go."

Aiden nodded his head looking over at her. "Of course." He wrapped an arm around her nodding to the DJ who told everyone it was time for speeches and to eat.

Spencer just wanted to have this day be over with, she glanced at Glen as he gave his speech about how lucky Aiden and her were but she didn't feel very lucky hell she felt cold and distant. She took a drink once he finished the speech and gave a small smile.

"So I didn't really have time to plan out a speech. But I think I know what to say Spencer and Aiden are lucky that they have known each other for as long as they have. It makes things easier on them no big surprises or anything like that. With love the heartaches at what you can't have but when you have that person your meant to be with for the rest of your life then you should jump on it and have them. Which is exactly what Aiden and Spencer did. So congratulation." Ashley said raising her glass and then taking a drink. During the speech her eyes never left Spencer's.

-Carlin Mansion. Paula's POV-

Aiden and Spencer had left for their honeymoon but the truth was they were just headed to Long Beach. I sighed as I poured the poison into my husbands drink. I knew what I had to do and why I had to do it.

But knowing Arthur he had a back up plan which would be Aiden. I will let Ashley decided on what we should do about that boy. I put the vile away in my purse after I dumped it all of it into the glass.

"Paula? What are you doing in here?" Arthur asked me as I turned around and handed him the drink.

"You seemed tense during the wedding and the reception so I thought I would make you a drink." I said looking over at him smiling.

"Well thank you hunny I could certainly use one. I honestly didn't think Spencer would go through with it. The looks between Ashley and her were amazing." He smiled in triumph as he behind his desk.

I rolled my eyes at his words. "Your welcome. If there is anything else just let me know."

"Thank you for the drink. I love you." He said looking over at me.

"I love you too dear." I said as I watched him take a drink and then I left the room.

-Ashley's POV-

I woke up around three am thinking maybe everything had been just a dream but I was wrong. Looking at the girl more like Madison next to me in bed. Getting out of the bed I grabbed a pair of sweats putting them on and a hoodie, grabbing my cell as well. Heading out to the balcony quietly this way I didn't disturb Madison.

Sighing to myself I looks up at the stars. I felt my phone vibrate in my hoodie pocket, taking it out I realized who it was. Spencer. "Hey." I said softly as I closed the door this way no one could hear me.

_"Hey_." Spencer said just as softly. _She snuffles on the other end of the line._

"Spence what's wrong?" I asked glancing out into the ocean.

"I had to.." She cut herself off she couldn't even get out the words.

I instantly knew what she was talking about and in that very moment I wanted to get into my car and drive to were ever the hell she was kill Aiden. "It's okay Spence." I said gently as if she was right next to me.

"I didn't want to but I had to." She kept repeating this over and over again.

"Shh baby it's okay." I say gently and the tenderly. "You should probably get some sleep."

"Your right but I just wanted to hear you voice of reassurance. I do love you Ashley."

"I love you too Spencer. Now get your sexy ass in bed. Goodnight sweet girl."

"Good night."

-Beach 's POV-

I sighed as I hung up the phone, wiping away tears that had fell from my eyes. Hearing her say that she still loved me gave me hope and a chance. Closing my eyes I placed my head o to my knees.

I stayed like that for five minutes until I finally looked up and in the direction of the ocean. I sat there wondering if Ashley was doing the same. I skirt knew she was not in a creepy way but that's what happens when you get to know someone the way I know her.

Getting up from my spot, I made my way back into the bedroom glancing at the bed seeing Aiden laying there instantly wanti g to throw up right there. But I decided against it.

Going over to my side of the bed, dropping the blanket that had been around my naked form, I crawled back I to the bed gently. Closing my eyes drifting to sleep, dreaming of my Ashley.

It was around six am when I heard my phone go off, reaching over I hot send without even checking to see who it was.

_"Spencer you need to come home right away." it was my mother's_ _and she' sounded very panicked._

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked sitting up, looking over I noticed Aiden was stirring awake now.

_"You guys just need to come home very quickly. It's your father."_

I hung up on her and then got dressed the fastest I've ever gotten dressed. "We need to go like now." I say randomly throwing him a pair of pants.

"Spencer what's going on? I haven't even had a chance to wake up and your already throwing clothes at me." Aiden stated catching the pants putting them on.

"It's my father we need to go now come one." Oh that got him to move and start to get dressed, he grabbed everything that we had. Next thing we were in the car heading back home.


	18. For You Only

-One Week Later. No One POV-

It had been a week since Spencer buried her father she thought that things would end between Aiden and herself but if anything they got more intense. Aiden refused to give her a divorce which indicated to her that he had been working for her father. Ashley barely even looked at her anymore but when she did she could see the pain in the other girls eyes.

It killed Spencer knowing she was the one that had put it there and what was even worse is when she seen Ashley and Madison together which was almost all the time. She sighed to herself looking over at the clock on the nightstand it was almost nine in the morning, that's when she made the decision to get out of bed. After she got dressed she made her way down the stairs seeing Ashley coming back inside. "Cutting it close this time I see."

The brunette rolled her eyes as she moved into the kitchen. "Actually I was just seeing Madison out. She has a class this morning as if it's any of your business." Ashley snapped now, as she pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Actually Ash it is my business because you work for Aiden which means you work for me and I don't think Madison should be spending the night anymore." Spencer said getting her own cup of coffee.

She took a drink of her coffee while looking over at Spencer rolling her eyes once again. "You know what Spence I think your just jealous of Madison and I."

Before Spencer could say anything Aiden walked into the kitchen getting a cup of coffee for himself. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked looking between the two of them.

"No sir we were just talking about today's plan if Spencer has anything." Ashley stated taking another drink of her coffee. Even after Arthur's death she was still assigned to be Spencer's bodyguard which met she went everywhere with the blonde.

"Okay then so do you have anything planned today babe?" Aiden asked taking the first drink of his coffee.

"Nope just a home body today." Spencer said as she finished her coffee and then looked towards Aiden.

"I have a meeting with Kyla in an hour to talk some sort of a peace agreement. So I'm gong to go and finished getting ready. And Ash i want you to stay here protect Spencer just in case this is a trip or something."

"Joy." Ashley said rolling her eyes once more. She glanced at the two who shared a breif kiss which cause another eye roll. She watched as Aiden left the room, Mrs. C had gone on a vacation to Paris to get over Arthur's death. "Looks like its just you and I today Spence." She said as she left the room.

-One Hour Later.-

Everyone was gone expect Spencer and Ashley they were in fact the only two in the house. So yeah it was relatively quiet. Spencer walked around the house until something caught her attention outside it was music. She stood in the doorway of the watching the bruennet playing on her guitar and singing.

_Blinding darkness surrounds me _

_And I am reaching for you, only you _

_This hopelessness that drowns all that I believe will be the one thing that I need _

_For you, only _

_Keep on running farther, faster _

_And keep on searching for this haunting has an answer _

_And, I know you will find me in orbit _

_For I am breathing only for this _

_For you, only _

_For you, only _

_For you, only _

Ashley sang lightly, stopping the strumming on the guitar to write down something. Something didn't sound right to her, maybe it was her guitar. She heard someone clear their throats she glanced over at Spencer. "Decided to go somewhere?" Ashley asked setting the guitar down next to her.

"No I was just watching you." She said as she moved outside sitting down across from her. "It's just been awhile since I heard you play and sing. It sounds amazing." This was the first time they had been civil to one another in weeks.

Ashley shrugged a little bit. "It's just a short song I've been working on for a week now."

"What's it about?" The blonde was curious and plus she wanted to know if it was about Madison or her.

"That's for me to know Spence." She said putting the guitar away and grabbing her notebook.

Spencer watched as the other girl went inside she sighed to herself and smiled slightly that was the first time she said her nickname without sounding angry about it. She took a walk down to the beach glancing out into the ocean.

Moments later she felt arms wrap around her petite waist, placing her hands onto the other girls hands leaning back into her arms. "I miss you." She blunted stated what she's been wanting to say since her father passed away.

Ashley took in Spencer's scent, holding her closely to her body. "I've you missed you more than what you'll ever realize Spence." She said softly into her ear, placing a small kiss onto the other girls neck. "Sorry I've been such a bitch lately baby."

Spencer sprung around in Ashley's arms grabbing her face pulling her into a deep passionate kiss that she had benn desiring for, she could feel the heat rise between the two of them as the kiss began to get more intense.

She pulled away when she heard Spencer's phone start to go off but that didn't stop her from starting an assault on her neck.

"Hello?" She asked out of breath, she was trying her best not to moan into the phone.

"Hey honey the meeting as been pushed back until tomorrow that's the good news. Bad news is I'm stuck in San Francisco until tomorrow." Aiden said as he sat down on hotel bed.

"Well that sucks." Spencer lied, still trying her best to hold back her moan, Ashley's hand now unbuttoned her jeans.

"Are you going to be okay there with Ashley by yourself?" He was a bit worried because of the harshness between the two lately.

She glanced down her, blue eyes met the other girls. She could see how dark they had now gotten. "Yeah I'll be fine."

"Are you sure because I can send Lucas back to get you?"

"That won't be necessary Aiden. We will be fine." She said as she closed her eyes feeling Ashley began to rub her clit gently. "I have to go my foods burning."

"Alright well I'll miss you and I love you."

"Uh huh you too." She said before she hung up the phone. She got pulled down by Ashley.

* * *

Somehow they ended up in the house more like upstairs to be exact. Ashley stirred awake her arms where around the blonde holding her close. She glanced at the clock it was five thirty pm. They needed to wake up and get some food, that's when one of their cell phones went off, that's caused Spencer to roll off her.

She found where the ring was coming from, getting off the bed gently this way she didn't disturb the other girl. Sliding her pants and a shirt on, she took the cell from her pocket seeing it was Madison, she went onto the balcony. "Hey Mads." She said gently closing the door behind her lightly.

"Hey baby. So I was thinking that you and I could go to that one French restaurant a block away from my place and then we can come back here and spend the night together."

She glanced back over her shoulder at the closed door knowing damn well that's he wasn't going anywhere. "Actually Maddie I can't tonight. Aiden is out of town until tomorrow he took most all of the guards and he told me not to leave Spencer's side. I'm sorry babe." A sigh escaped her lips as she glanced back out into the ocean.

"I see. Well your just going to have to make it up to me."

"And how exactly can I do that?"

"I'll be over in an hour."

Before Ashley had any chance to protest she heard the line go dead. "Shit." She said out loud, rushing back inside. "Spencer wake your sexy ass up. Come on babe." She said running around the room getting herself fully dressed.

"Five more minutes. Come and cuddle." She stated in a whiney tone.

Any other time she would have thought it was the most adorable thing. Going over to her, she kissed her forehead lightly. "No my beautiful girl needs to wake up now."

"What's going on?" Spencer said opening her eyes to notice Ashley fully dressed now.

"Madison invited herself over." Ashley said quickly as she watched Spencer get out of the bed and began to get herself dressed.

"What? Why? And how did we get upstairs?" She questioned as she put her bra and shirt on and then her pants and underware.

"I told her I couldn't go out without you and the why I still don't know. It must have been between the first and fifth time." Ashley said nodding her head looking over at Spencer. "My god your beautiful."

She felt her face get hot when Ashley complemented her. "Your in a lot of trouble still." That's when she noticed the famous Ashley Davies pout forming on the other girls lips. "Okay okay not really."

Ashley smiled causing that nose crinkle of hers to show. She slapped Spencer's ass before she left the room causing the blonde to gasp. She went downstairs picking up everything they had knocked over. Moving into the kitchen she shook her head cleaning up in there.

Spencer watched Ashley pick up, when she was finished the blonde made her ways towards the other girl grabbing her bringing her into a intense kiss. They had been in the foyer.

She pinned the blonde against the door, feeling her legs wraparound her waist as the kiss continued,the beat between them was certainly noted by both girls. They raves to be lower to one another, they needed that skin on skin contact. When Spencer moaned into her mouth, Ashley did the same.

There was a knock on the door that made both girls stop, Ashley untangled herself from Spencer and she did the same. They both glanced at the doodads another knock and the door bell came into play. Ashley reached out once Spencer was in the living room, she pulled the door back and placed a smile onto her face.


	19. Awkward Movie Night

-No One's POV. Carlin Mansion.-

Spencer watched Ashley pick up, when she was finished the blonde made her ways towards the other girl grabbing her bringing her into a intense kiss. They had been in the foyer.

She pinned the blonde against the door, feeling her legs wraparound her waist as the kiss continued, the beat between them was certainly noted by both girls. They raves to be lower to one another, they needed that skin on skin contact. When Spencer moaned into her mouth, Ashley did the same.

There was a knock on the door that made both girls stop, Ashley untangled herself from Spencer and she did the same. They both glanced at the door, and another knock came and then the doorbell came into play. Ashley reached out once Spencer was in the living room, she pulled the door back and placed a smile onto her face.

"Hey baby." She said this with a smile on her face she could see the redness in Ashley's cheeks as if she was on one side of the house when Madison knocked. Maybe that was what took her so long. She made her way inside of the mansion. "I was thinking that we could just take things easy tonight."

Ashley closed the door behind her, glancing over at Madison. "How so?"

"Order some pizza, watch a movie. Things like that." She said as she gave Ashley a sweet kiss before looking at her.

She kissed her back gently but her thoughts remained on Spencer. "Yeah that sounds great Mads."

Madison took ahold of Ashley's hand and led her into the living room, that's when she seen Spencer sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the television.

Ashley took a deep breath before letting it out, going over she sat in the middle of the two girls. Sitting there it felt awkward because of what had happened between Spencer and herself. "When should I order the pizza?"

"Soon." Spencer mumbled glancing over at Ashley, they hadn't eaten anything at all.

"Alright well I'm just going to go and do that. How about one of you pick out a movie?" Ashley suggested looking between them, watching them both nod their heads. She got up and went into the kitchen.

Spencer watched Ashley head into the kitchen and then she glanced over at Madison. "I don't think its wise that you spend the night tonight. I don't think Aiden needs Ashley to be distracted." She said this as she stood up and went over to the movies picking "Imagine Me & You.'

"We will see about that Carlin." Madison stated rolling her eyes at Spencer.

That's when Spencer turned around facing the Latina. "Trust me when I say you wont be spending the night tonight Madison. I'll make damn sure of that." She said this before she went into the kitchen leaving Madison sitting on the couch. Coming up behind Ashley, placing her arms around her. "I don't want Madison to stay tonight. Please baby its just you and me alone like before all of this." She was pouting now.

Ashley couldn't help but smile this time hearing the pout in Spencer's voice, she placed her hands over hers. "You don't worry about that Spence. She wont be." Ashley said this as she turned around facing Spencer. "Pizza should be here in twenty minutes. How about you go and get some wine from the cellar?" She asked looking over at Spencer. Ashley watched her nod her head and head downstairs to the cellar. She went back into the living room.

"Hey baby so I was thinking that I could stay the night tonight and give you some time away from Spencer. I know how you feel about being around Spencer all the time." Madison said this as she watched Ashley sit down next to her.

She took a deep breath before letting it out. "I don't think that is a good idea babe because Aiden might come home early and I for one don't want you or myself to be killed. He's like a mini version of Mr. C." Ashley pointed out which was true expect he was a little bit more ruthless. She could see the disappointment appear on Madison's face.

"Yeah that he has become. I understand because personally I don't want to end up dead and I don't want you too either." She said this as she grabbed Ashley's shirt pulling in for a gentle kiss.

Ashley smiled slightly into the kiss, being pulled on top of Madison. She felt awkward because she knew that Spencer could walk in at any time. She started to pull away but Madison pulled her back in for another kiss. Pulling when she heard a knock on the door. "Let me get that. Its probably the pizza." She said getting off Madison and going over to the door. Pulling out some money after she opened the door and paid the guy walking back into the kitchen.

They all ate pizza and drank wine while watching several different movies it was around ten o'clock when they all finished everything. Madison had only two drinks of wine. "Its getting late I'm going to head out. Walk me to my car Ash?" She asked holding her hand out to Ashley who gladly accepted it.

Walking out with Madison she opened her car door for her. "I will see you tomorrow babe." She said but before Madison could get into the car, she grabbed Ashley kissing her passionately. "I wish I could stay." She said in between kissing her, pulling her closer to her and into the back seat of the car. Madison was now on top of Ashley kissing her passionately.

Ashley pulled away from the kissing, looking up at Madison. "I should get inside before something happens." She said this as she looked down a little bit.

"Like what is going to happen? Can you give me an hour alone without the mention of Spencer?"

That's when Ashley seen the hurt in Madison's eyes, she never wanted to hurt the other girl. "Of course I can baby." She watched as Madison leaned down and kissed her gently, she returned the kiss as well.

-One Hour Later-

Ashley walked back inside, closing the door behind her leaning against it she closed her eyes trying her best not to think of what had just happened. Her day had been crazy as hell already.

"Ash?" Spencer asked as she went over to Ashley. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just tired." She said as she smiled a little bit.

"Well then lets go to bed." Spencer said this as she held out her hand to Ashley, who gladly accepted it. They went upstairs and changed into some pajama's before they laid down on Ashley's bed, she held Spencer closely as they drifted to sleep.


	20. Dates And Plans

**A/N- So this story is coming to the end soon. I knew it had to happen sooner or later. I was hoping more for later cause this story is my baby. Thank you for all of your love and support through out this story!**

* * *

-The Next Morning-

Spencer woke up to her phone going off, she reached over and grabbed it off the nightstand her eyes were very much still closed when she answered. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey beautiful. I'm sorry did I wake you?" Aiden asked as he sat down in the lobby eating some breakfast.

"Uh yeah." Spencer said this as she opened her eyes and then moved out of Ashley's arms, she left the room this way she didn't wake Ashley up. "Did you have your meeting yet?" She asked moving downstairs to make some coffee.

"No not yet. I'm eating some breakfast and then I'll be meeting with Kyla so I'll be home in hopefully a couple of hours. I was thinking movie and dinner tonight just you and I. No bodyguards, no anything. What do you think Spence?" Aiden asked as he sat back in his chair.

She made the coffee and then got a cup for herself taking a drink, thinking about what Aiden said and about last night. "Sure that sounds good." She had to keep up appearances they both did. Which sucked because she wanted nothing more than Aiden to be Ashley.

"Alright I'll call you when I'm on my way home. I love you. Bye baby." Aiden said hanging up after Spencer said goodbye.

"Love you too. Bye." She said hanging up, taking another drink of her coffee, sighing to herself trying to figure out when things got so crazy.

Ashley outstretched her arms to feel nothing, she quickly opened her eyes. "Spence?" She called out, she waited for minute when she didn't get response she changed her clothes quickly and grabbed her gun. Heading downstairs, she began to look around. "Spence?" She called out again this time with concern in her voice.

"In the kitchen." She called out, that's when she seen Ashley walk in with her gun. "Think something happened?"

"Yeah it's a habit." Ashley said this as she put her gun away and got herself a cup of coffee. "So plans today?"

"Not really but I do have a date with Aiden tonight." Spencer said this as she glanced over at Ashley.

Ashley sighed deeply as she looked back at Spencer. "Oh well okay then back to keeping up appearances then."

-San Francisco/Hotel Lobby-

"Its about damn time Kyla." Aiden said looking over at her as she sat down across from him, Carmen stood right next to Lucas.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Aiden but I needed to get some information." She said this as she glanced over at Carmen who brought over an envelope and that's when she passed it to Aiden.

"Whats this?" Aiden asked as he opened it, taking out pictures of Spencer and Ashley and they weren't exactly playing twister. Looking through the pictures his face tightened. "When were these taken?"

"Last night. Oh yeah Spence and Ashley are just playing the adult version of twister." Kyla smirked while looking over at Aiden.

Aiden put the pictures away and glanced over at Kyla. "I know what you're trying to play here Kyla. You think I'm going to kill Ashley and then you will take me out and then that will pave the way for Spencer and you. But you're wrong. I can't kill her I made a promise to Mr. Carlin." He said this as he took a sip of his coffee. "You wanted to talk peace. So lets talk peace." He said this as he glanced down at the envelope and then back at her.

"Alright well here is what I proposal your people stay out of my territory and mine will do the same. And if there is a mutual problem then we can take care of it together." Kyla said this as she took a drink of the coffee she ordered.

"And what about the warehouses?"

"We will leave your warehouses alone if you do the same."

"I can gladly accept this peace offering you have proposed. Just one more thing Kyla." He said this now glaring at her.

"Whats that Aiden?" He never scared her in high school and he wasn't going to start now.

Aiden looked directly into Kyla's never flinching or moving them when he began to speak. "Stay the fuck away from my house and my wife. Because next time you give me something like this I might not be so friendly about it." He pointed that out as he stood up and left her sitting there, he checked out and then he got into his car, Lucas drove him back. He called Spencer and informed her that he was on his way.

-Carlin Mansion-

"He's going to be here in less than two hours Ash and I just want to stay how we were last night. I don't want us to not be us anymore. Last night cleared up a lot of things." She said this as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Ashley grabbed her holding her gently. "Shh baby its okay. I have things figured out. I know what to do but I need you to keep doing what your doing. I'm going to fix all of this I promise you this." She said gently into the blonde's ear.

"What are you going to do?" Spencer said this into between sniffles and sobs.

"Don't worry Spence I got this." That's all the brunette said as she held the other girl. She finally calmed her down before Aiden got home. Sure it had been a six hour drive in total but Lucas was a quick driver. She watched as Spencer went upstairs and Aiden came into the mansion.

Aiden walked over Ashley who stood in the foyer. "Everything go good?" He asked as he glanced over at her.

"Yes sir everything went good. Are you sure you want to go without protection tonight sir?"

"I'm sure Ashley. Go have some fun with Madison or go out and do something. I've got Spencer tonight." He said this as he walked upstairs and went into the office, he made reservations for dinner. Taking out the envelope he looked at the pictures once again that's when he sighed deeply. Placing them back into the envelope. Standing up from the desk he went over to the office door and left, heading down to Spencer and his room. Opening the door he saw Spencer changing, he went inside and closed the door instantly. "Hey sexy."

Spencer instantly covered herself with her shirt as Aiden walked over to her. "Hey I was just trying to pick out what to wear tonight."

"Well that can wait." He said gently kissing her just as gently.

Spencer kissed him back and that's when she his arms go around her and pick her up and bring her over to the bed.

-Downstairs-

"Luke what is your plans tonight?" Ashley asked as she went over to Lucas curious as to what he was doing.

"I'm not really sure Ash. Since doesn't need us tonight I thought about going home and reading or something like that. Why whats up?"

"How about you have dinner with me instead?"

Lucas stood there looking like he was thinking about what he should do. "Okay that sounds good. This isn't like a date or anything?"

Ashley chuckled and gave a nose crinkle. "Nope not at all. I got girlfriends and I'm pretty sure you do as well."

"That I do. Just one though. And your secret Ashley is safe with me." He said this as he turned around and walked away from her.

Ashley watched him walk away and she laughed a little bit before she walked away as well. She had a plan forming in her head. Taking out her cell phone she called Paula. "Hey its me Ashley look I've got a plan forming in my head I just wanted to give you a heads up before it happens. And don't worry I'm going to keep her safe."

"You stay safe also Ashley. Just promise me." Paula said this as she sat down on her couch.

Ashley hoped and was praying that everything was going to work out the way she wanted it too. "I promise to do my best. Just know that Spencer will not get hurt." She glanced over her shoulder as she heard someone. "I have to go."

"Okay. Bye Ashley."

Ashley hung up the phone and turned around seeing Aiden standing there. "That was my aunt." She lied but there was only one person who could tell she was lying and that was Spencer.

"How is she?" He asked grabbing a drink of water before turning his attention back to Ashley.

She noted that he was sweaty and shirtless which meant exactly what she thought. "She's good. Wants me to visit her but she knows I'm busy."

He nodded his head looking over at her. "That's good but I'm going to go and get ready for my date."

Ashley watched him leave and sighed to herself as she glanced out into the ocean.

-Upstairs-

Spencer took a shower afterwards and got dressed sighing to herself. Leaving the bedroom she ran into Lucas outside of her father's office. "Is Aiden in there or something?" She asked as she pointed towards the office.

"Uh no he just went downstairs. I had to get a new clip for my gun." He knew that was a lame lie but he had his reasons to be in there. That's when he seen Aiden come up the stairs. "There he is now." Lucas said this as he slipped away from them.

"Whats going on babe?" He asked as he glanced at Spencer.

She shook her head, looking back at him. "Nothing. Just nothing." She said this with a small smile kissing him quick before heading downstairs.

Aiden went into the bedroom and into the their bathroom and began to ready for their date.  
-Downstairs-

Spencer found Ashley looking out into the ocean from the backyard, that's when she went over to her. "Hey there." She said with a slight smile.  
Ashley turned around facing Spencer. "Wow you look amazing." She smiled at the blonde who was wearing a sundress that was light blue.  
"Thanks. Too bad it wasn't for you." She said with smile as she bite down on her bottom lip softly.

"Don't do that." Ashley said as she placed her hands onto her waist pulling her closer to her. She let her go quickly just in case Aiden walked in. "You and Aiden have a good date. I will be here when you guys get back." She said this as she walked into the house.

Spencer followed her head, nodding her head. "Alright that's good. So what are Madison and you planning?"

Ashley shrugged a little bit as she glanced over her shoulder at Spencer. "No idea yet." She glanced at the clock. "Its almost time. I think Luke went to go get your guys car."

Spencer sighed as she nodded her head. "Yeah you're right." She glanced at the stiars. "Aiden!" She called up.

"Coming!" He said this as he walked downstairs and then all three of them walked out. "For the last time Ash. We don't need protection tonight. Go out and have fun." He said this as Lucas brought the car to them and then got out. Aiden went over to the driver side and got in.  
Ashley got the door for Spencer as she rolled her eyes towards Aiden who didn't seem to notice. "Have fun. I'll see you later." She said this as she closed the door. Lucas stood right next to her, she glanced over at him. "Lets go."


End file.
